Arranged Marriage Niley
by muffytheduck
Summary: This, is a story about Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus and how they are forced into an arranged marriage, people will get hurt it's actually pretty badass :D Rating is M for future chapters MAYBE!
1. Trailor ch1

**I do not own anyone in this story. It is purely fictional, based off my imagintion. No copyright infrigement intended!**

She was a girl,_** who did nothing but follow the rules**_. he was a boy **who did nothing but break the rules.**

complete opposites. never to fall in love. but when an arranged marriage is formed. oh-boy will there be drama,

Follow **Nick Jonas+Miley Cyrus,** in a drama love-story that will make you smile, cry and even laugh.

When these two, 19 year old childeren are set up to be married by their 20th birthday, **Things will change, _people will change_-but, its not always for the better**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley walked down the stairs cheerful as always, she was wearing a pastel colored strapless dress. She sported that dress with a light pink purse light pink heels. Her hair strolled down her shoulders like silk, on one side she had a small braid from front to back holding in place with a bobby pin. Her make-up was faint, not to much, just the right amount. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen and kissed her little brothers head and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and ate it after that, she packed both her and her brothers lunch and grabed her history book and held it in her hands as she grabbed her keys she smiled and said "Justin, you ready?" she watched as he nodded and he grabbed his hat and put it on and ran out the door she laughed and locked the door she got into her car and they drove to her school "west veiw high" . She looked at justin and smiled and got out of the car and smiled at a couple guys and looked back at him and said while leaning on the top of the car " Meet me here after school okay kiddo?" he nodded and replyed "i know mi, just like every other day" he said that and walked away towards his friends. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book and went into school, giving a few "heys" and a couple smiles. She finally approced her locker she opened it and put her book away

*SLAM*  
She gasped and looked to her right to see the bad boy. she looked at him and pursed her lips slightly. In a harsh tone she said to him "why'd you do that?!" she opened it again but just to have it slamed in her face again she looked at him. "seriously?" she watched as the corner of his lips began to rise. hes smirking at me! she thought. how rude!

Miley: what do you want nick!  
Nick: [smiles] Babe, com'on seriously, stop playin' i know you want me Miley: [grossed out] your a pig. [grabs her purse and walks away not even bothering to open her locker]

The first three periods flew by, she just finished algebra 2 honors and was heading to lunch. She saw her friends and waved and smiled as she walked up and sat where she always sat she smiled at them.

Miley: [smiles big] Whats up?  
Emily: eating this. [points to mush] whatever.. this is Miley: [laughs and pulls out an apple from her purse] here.  
Emily: thanks mi. [takes it and eats it]  
Miley: what about you Demi how have you been? [takes a bite of her salad]  
Demi: i've .. been okay [smiles] Miley: whats wrong sweetheart?  
Demi: [smiles at her] Mi, nothing i've just been really busy with homework [giggles] you're such a worry-bug Miley: [giggles] soorry! that i love my girls [smiles and takes another bite]

Last period; english, draag. she sat in the back which was good.

Miley: [trying her best to pay attention she jumped slightly when she felt the side of her purse buzz she quickly grabed the bag and grabed her phone and looked at it without the teacher noticing]

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE

Miley knew she shouldn't be doing this, but whats the harm? she already read the book ahead of time so .. it won't matter she flipped it open and clicked "okay" and she saw a number she didn't recoginze she rolled her eyes and looked at the message "turn around" it said. She sat there for a couple seconds not knowning what to do. then her phone buzzed again she looked at it quickly "Turn around lol i wont bite promise ;D" it said. she rolled her eyes and put it in her purse she turned around to see Nick Jonas smirking at her leaning back in his chair with his pencil in his hands he nods and smirks at her he gives her a slight wink. She turned back around quickly not noticing she was blushing. UH-OH.

Nick: [smirks and grabs his phone and texts her again]

n: "you look so sexy when you blush"

Miley: [felt her phone buzz again she groans and grabs it and reads it she scrunches up her nose]

m: "your a pig! how'd you get my number?"  
n: " i have ways baby, they dnt call me the badboy 4nuthing"  
m: "well, bad boy would you mind deleting my number cuz im not enterested"

and with that she turned her phone off and threw it into her purse, she now was fully awake and she gave the teacher her full attention until the final bell rung. Everyone scurred off to their lockers and cars, she got up slowly and packed her things away she stood up and walked out of the class room just to bump into someone and her stuff falls she gasps and bends down

Miley: im so sorry! [starts picking her things up]  
Liam: [chuckles and bends down and helps her] It's okay it was my fault Miley: [giggles and looks into his eyes she blushes] i'm miley, are you new here?  
Liam: [nods] Yeah i just transfered. [helps her up]  
Miley: [smiles] Well, welcome to west view. Liam: thanks miley, so.. it's the end of the day right?  
Miley: [laughs] yeah it is. [holds her books to her chest]  
Liam: [looking at her body secretly checking her out he licks his lips and looks at her] maybe you could show me around tomorrow, im stil really lost.  
Miley: [smiles] Sure. well, i gotta go see you tomorrow [hurrys off down the stairs]

Nick was making out with a girl against the wall, when he saw miley and liam talking and he SAW liam lick his lips. He had this feeling inside of his chest and he didn't know what it was but he sure as hell didn't like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**all of this is my imagination; no copyright!!**

The next day

Miley walked down wearing a casual skirt not to short, not to long; a pair of sandles and a tank-top with a cardigan covering herself. she blushed as a couple guys whistled at her she walked to her locker she looked around not seeing a sight of Mr. Bad boy himself. she was dissapointed because it was like their daily rutien she ignored her feelings and grabbed her books and headed to first class.

Nick slammed the boy into the empty hallway he glared at his appearance, the boy was wearing a light green butten up shirt and beige pants he smirked and looked at him and got close to his face and whispered "you like cyrus?" he didn't move he just heard scared and un-even breathing. HELLO, what was wrong with him? he-..does he care about her? --phst. no way! the kid shaked his head quickly just for nick to press him harder to the wall "i dont believe you" nick whispered, "because, i saw you yesterday. checking her out. and you know what? i didn't like how you licked your lips at her" i said coldly. oh-boy, what the hell am i doing?!

Liam shook nervously

Nick: [presses him harder he does it one more time then lets him fall he rolls his jacket sleevs down he bends down to him and whispers: i wouldn't dare talk to cyrus. you can.. if you want your parents paying for a pretty little up and leaves]  
Liam: [lets out a deep breath]

the first three periods flew by Emily and Demi didn't have this lunch it was the only lunch the three of them didn't have together so miley sweetly walked over to an empty table and sat down by herself. she didn't mind eating alone, as long as she was happy she was fine. she took out her paper bag lunch and spread it out on the table. "**hmmm**" she thought, a beautiful perfectly ripe red apple was infront of her, a sweet heart cut turkey sandwhich and a water bottle with one of the ice tea packets she slowly poured the mixture into the bottle and took a sip she smiled in satisfaction. she then took a bite of her apple "**mhmm**" she thought "this is a really good appple" she continued eating until about half way through the lunch period someone sat next to her. She didn't think anything of it, she just looked down at her book "slaughter house five" she just continued reading not really noticing who it was. she really didn't mind someone sitting there, they probably just had no where to sit-so she just casually went on with her own reading.

"**Hello**" the voice said softly and shy

Miley looked up and smiled

"**Hey Liam**!" she exclaimed.

he chuckled, she had a beautiful smile and pretty eyes at it too. "**Hey Miley, you look pretty today**" he said blushing, having a couple death glares from across the lunch room where he saw nick casually kissing some girls neck while looking at him he shook his head and looked back at the blue eyed brunette

"**Thanks liam**" she said in that angel voice everyone wanted she looked back down to her book

Liam sat there feeling awkward he looked up to see nick smirking at him like **"i told you"** then, liam saw nick stand up and start walking over to him; suddenly he became very...defensive.

"**Hey cutie**"

Miley looked up just in-time for nick to _**kiss**_ her cheek she blushed she quickly stood up and looked at him

"**are you.. drunk?**" she said

he chuckled **"No cutie."** nick said in that smooth **sex-god voice **of his

Liam stated "**go away**"

Nick laughed some more and turned to him **"what?"**

Im going to stand up for her and myself at the matter of fact liam thought **"i said, go away"** liam said

**"That was the worst mistake of your life"**

**I'd like some reveiws? haha, i finally got this down OO! im making a one shot. so love it :D**

**-xoxmuffy  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's POV

I smirked and walked toward the short hair'd blonde and rolled up my leather jacket sleeves ready to punch him i rushed towards him and brought my hand up to punch him smack in the jaw until someone stopped me. i looked down to see a small girl scared out of her mind i looked at her two hands on my arm gripping on to it like it depended on her life. I slowly lowered my arm and looked at her, by this time everyone was watching us and i knew that this would NOT be good for my reputation.

Miley's Pov:

I quickly ran around the table and grabbed his arm just in time, i pulled back with everything in my body i looked down still holding his arm i felt his eyes on me i slowly looked up and gave him my true feelings towards him through my eyes._** i was scared.**_ i really was..So now what does this mean, nick jonas the bad boy wants to protect me? Well, now my life is really screwed up and then the worst thing in my life appeared..

**Justin**: [pushes through] MILEY! get off of him! [pulls her back]

**Nick: **HEY! [almost yells]

**Justin**: come on are you fucking crazy?! he could have pulled a gun on you! we're going home NOW! [grabs her waist and pulls her]

**Nick:** [grabs his hood on his jacket and pulls him back and looks at him] _what did you just say about me twit?_

_**Justin: [pushes him off he looks at him] leave my fucking sister alone. alright BUDDY? [pushes his hand away from him] Just fuck off, i dont careee if your the bad boy, i care about my SISTER! and i KNOW that if your in her life all she'll have is heart break. [looks at liam holding his chest for his life] him. i dont care about fuck with him all you want. and by the way... don't touch me [grabs miley's waist and they walk away]**_

**Nick**:[shocked]

Nick's Pov:  
What.. the hell was that, did a..did a freaking sophomore just-..talk back to me?! WHY did i not want to kill him? um.. excuse me but-HA, this wasn't-THIS ISN'T ME this, wow-im like im fucked to death right now. i slowly got pushed and i looked like what the fuck. Oh, PJ. aka my brother Joe Jonas, i call him PJ sometimes, just for enjoyment, he hates it. It resembols how everyday in freshmen year, he would make ME. make him PB&J for lunch i wanted to shoot him so now i call him PJ whenever he gets this stupid look on his face, and POOF. it's gone :D

**Joe**: [walks up and grabs his arm] lets go.

**Nick**: [leaves with him] This is so stupid..[leans against the wall and grabs a smoke and lights it and starts smoking]

**Joe**: [crosses his arms across his chest] I thought you stopped.

**Nick**: [looks at him] Stopped what

**Joe**: [nods to the cigarrette] That. it's disgusting

**Nick**: i ONLY do it when im stressed out of my mind PJ

**Joe**: _NOT now nick, really NOT now i want to kno why the fuck your acting all--screwy_

Nick Thought_: Is everyone that i never expect standing up to me, SERIOUSLY ..what has this world come to NO ONE stands up to me, he may be family.. but it's like..he doesn't know me_

**A/N: In this story, Joe is still the older one but hes just 20, and hes already on an arranged marriage, just nick is the only one who doens't know.. :/**

**Joe: **No- you may be the bad boy.. but [groans] im still the oldest and i wanna know what is wrong with you nick and i wanna know before you bring this home to mom, shes too stressed already. so com'on tell me** WHY are you so interested in protecting Ms. Smiley Miley all of a sudden**

**Nick**: i-.. [groans] i .. i dont know! [throws the cig and steps on it and lets out a sigh as smoke flys out of his mouth]

**Joe:** Nick-[looks at him] please. tell me i wanna help. expescially if it means i get to get my hands dirty for you, because.. you know i would

**Nick**: [nods] yeah.. i know thanks bro Joe: [nods] you know this still doesn't change the fact, your not leaving ignoring this question. now _**WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH MISS PERFECT!**_

**Nick**: [looks at him] I.. I feel? like- i should like [sighs] I dont know honestly

**Joe:** [smirks] **Your falling for her**

**Nick**: [laughs hard and look at him] I .. NICK JONAS DOESN'T FALL FOR GIRLS! never the less, a ... good one [shivers] no.

**Joe**: _[smirks but it slowly dies down he puts his hands in his jacket pockets] Don't Nick.. your going to end up hurting her.. and..hurting yourself, trust me [turns around and walks away]_

**Nick**: [watchs him leave school] Joe..

I turned my head to see him leave school on his motorcycle and then i saw the little "skater" holding onto his sisters waist leading her quickly across the parking lot to their car i saw her get in the passengers seat quickly and him get into the drivers seat... He can reach the peddles? Then, i saw him drive out of here like crazy i followed their car with my eyes until it was out of sight. I can't be.. I shook my head I can't be..

can't be what? the voice in the back of my head said.

**I can't be falling for Miley.. I just can't**

**I think im gonna continue writing this, i really like it. although i have NO idea how to squeeze the whole "arrange marriage" into this lol. I-er.. i'll have to think about this haha, other wisee.. did you like it?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't be falling for miley... i can't be --**

a couple days later.

NICK'S POV:ONLY!

I walked into my house to hear yelling shouting, cursing things they shouldn't have. I walked down the hall and turned down another hallway leading into our kitchen i saw my mother-denise, and my two older brothers Joe and Zac. I was surprised to see Zac, apperently to my mother he was a waist to this family, i honestly don't think so because i knew the night he left he said he was going to be with the "one he loves" whatever that means. I saw joe about to blow up he was so angry.. i've never seen this before i saw Zac he was just standing there angry as-well, but.. nooooot-as much as joe was.. then my eyes went stright to the thing in zac's hand. my eyes droped. He was married. what the..I had to figure out what was going on so i stepped into the kitchen and made a noise. Zac quickly grabbed joe when he saw me and turned him around i saw Joe's face lighten up and he let out a big breath of air. Then i saw my mom who wasn't too happy.. she just stared at Joe. and.. Was Not Happy

"Uh..heey." i said curious

"Whats-going on?"

"Nothing go to your room nicholas" my mom said in a tone i really didn't appreciate since i did nothing

"DON'T-..talk to him like that" My brother Joe Said

"I will talk to him however the hell i want to Joseph" she yelled back

boy-was she pissed off

"Guys, chill.." my college now apperently married oldest brother zac said..

"I WILL NOT "CHILL" UNTIL JOE DECIDES TO SAY YES TO THIS ARRANG-" my mother started before she was cut of by the one and only-..

"SHUT UP MOM! HE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW!" Joe...said

what. was she gonna say.. hmm :/

"Well, i don't want this shit in my life so Adios Gatos" i said and left.

truth be told; i wanted to know.. badly really bad actually but see i went upstairs to my room and i layed down above the kitchen on the floor *My room floor* and what do you know, i could hear everything clearly.. :]

"NICHOLAS WILL HAVE TO DO IT SOON SO WHY NOT TELL HIM"

"BECAUSE-IM NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS TO HIM!"

"OH LIKE HE HAS SOMETHING GOING FOR HIM!"

"mom.. he does hes really talented--"

"IN WHAT! MUSIC! OH PHSTTT. THATS NO WAY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE!"

"shut up! we will LIVE OUR LIFES HOW WE WANT TO!"

"IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW IN YOUR FATHER AND I's.. PATH! YOU'LL DO THIS FUCKING ARRANGED MARRIAGE!"

and..thats when i pulled my head away..** "arranged marriage" **what the hell is this the 19oos? No wayy my dad told us when we were kids. Him and Mom met on a cruise ship--waiiiiit a mintue! MOM CAN'T STAND BOATS! oh.. wow lame guys

"forget it; just go to your room" i heard my mom yell

"NO PROBLEM BITCH!" joe said angrly

I quickly got up and ran to my bathroom and turned the shower on and got in. I had to think, i just HAD to figure out what this ment- after the hott water dripped down my shoulders all the way down my legs i felt like there was something i was missing, i couldn't put my finger on it but it all went away when someone popped into my head. Oh great-cyrus..im thinkking about the good girl, cyrus-.. oh my god she just-..she just feels so good--Then i realized I was practically jerking-off to Cyrus. OH MY GOD! I quickly got out of the shower i ran out forgetting a towel grabbed my boxers and pulls up some basketball shorts and put a towel over my head then let it fall to my shoulders i walked downstairs still dripping wet and i went to the kitchen to see my mom drinking and zac trying to get her TO STOP drinking i rolld my eyes and grabbed zac on my way out we went into the Den and sat down. I just looked at him

"You know don't you" Zac said

"It took me a while. but yes" I said

"Im sorry nick" he said

"why do you have to be sorry? i finally know why you left.. and frankly im happy your with the one you love" i said.. i had- i just said something MEANING-ful to my brother.. wow

I watched as he cocked his head to the side and i laughed

"Well.. That's how this whole.. agurment happened" Zac said quietly

"Who does Joe have to marry and When?" i said nervously

"He doesn't know and in a month" Zac said

" A MONTH? AND HE DOESN'T KNOW?" i almost flipped a shit..well i did flip a shit but A MONTH?

"See, nick heres the thing, i left to marry Vanessa you'll meet her soon and Yes a month but here how mom wants this to work, our arranged marriages work differently.. You meet your bride at the alter" Zac said

"the altter..?" I said quietly

oh my god Joe

"So why is Joe going through with this?" I said sitting up

"Because.. He doesn't want you to go through this." Zac said

"What?"

"Hes doing this so you don't have to"

"He.."

"Hes doing it so you can be with the one you want to be with"

those last words Zac said. Hit me and Hit Me. Hard..Joe was protecting me..

"He loves you man.. thats why he didn't go to college and thats why he hasn't talked to Selena for about 3 years now, she knew about the marriage just said nothing about it"

"Wait..so you're saying he would be with selena if it wasn't for me?"

"No-see i dont know that answer he might be he might not be."

"So i ruined my brothers life" I said

"Yeah pretty much" Zac said joking

I gave him like "fuck you look"

he stopped laughing

"I have to fix this" I said while standing up and leaving..

**I have to fix this... i just have to it's not fair that Joe's life is ruined because of me..**

**Heey! i finally figured it out, thanks to my Teacher! :DD i know to fit the arrange marriage part into this!**

**so do you guys like my other story "the queen and the painter" I like it i think it's cute! okay so soon enough there will be tons and TONS of drama and i think you'll love it so im hoping for maybe 3 more reveiws for the next one! THANKS A BUNCH~**

**xoxo~muffy  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's Pov:

I ran upstairs and shuffled for things around my desk it was full of songs i've written over the years at that moment i didn't care. i threw them every where.. finally i found it i lifted the box up and blew the dust off of it getting a few coughs from myself. bleh- i hate dust. I grabbed the box and my keys i walked downstairs and took a glance at my mom who was on the ground laughing drunk as ever. I sighed shes one messed up chick. can't believe she gave birth to four kids. I quickly went outside and got into my truck. MY BIG BLACK TRUCK RAWR!  
I got in strapped myself in and i drove to a spot that no one knows. I got out walked about a mile or so just to find my brother wiping his eyes.. I walked up and placed the box infront of him and leaned against a tree. i saw his brown watery eyes look at me i saw that one tear roll down his cheek i threw his blanket at him and he caught it and rubbed his face into it. I sighed and sat down on a bench we made when we were kids i watched as he hugged his blanket and he opened the box. I saw his eyes clench and he picked up the necklace. He held it tight. He held it so tight i thought he might break it. Then i saw in his palm he slowly released a little and he smiled a little bit. I smiled a little just a little though.

END OF POV:

Joe: [looks up at him he laughs a little and sniffs as he wipes the tears off his face] wh-where.'d you-..find this?

Nick: uh. [looks at him] you gave it to me remember?

Joe: [chuckles] you kept it?

Nick: [nods] of course, i keep everything you give me

Joe: except that book

Nick: oh really-[laughs] you've thrown away all my gifts and you know i hate that book

Joe: [shrugs with a slight smile he put it around his neck]

Nick: [smiles] thats my promise to you

Joe: [looks at him] what?

Nick: that. [points to his necklace] is my promise to you.. i'm not letting you ruin your lif-

Joe: Nick. it's my choic-

Nick: yeah a choice i don't have a say in

**they stared at each other for moments on end. They felt like it was forever..**

Joe: Nick, [shakes his head] you have so much to look for--

Nick: [laughs a little] JOE! listen to yourself, your telling the bad boy of the local PUBLIC highschool, that he has a lot going for him? [smiles at him] No.. you do joe

Joe: [looks up at him]

Nick: you're a stright A student with a few B's here and there, you had an amazing girlfriend who practically WORSHIPED YOU.. and [looks at him] you HAD a family that loved you

Joe: [nods] yeah but that family doesn't anymore

Nick: [looks at him] Maybe not the whole family joe.

On the other side of town with miley and her family in their family meetings

Miley: [screams on the top of her lungs]

Tish: MIL-

Miley: [screams louder]

everyone just covers their ears..

Miley: [finally sits down]

brasion: shes gonna throw up.

Miley: [pegs a pillow at him] FUCK OFF!

everyone gasps

Miley: [turns to her parents] NO NO WAY IN HE-

Tish: Miley Ray- dont you dare.

Miley: no way in HELL am i letting you DO THIS TO ME! [screams and throws a vase at them]

Billy: [ducks] DESTINY HOPE CYRUS!

Miley: [fuming her anger she looks at him] what.

Billy: you will do this

Brandi: Mom-Dad this isn't fair to he-

Tish: Brandi STAY OUT OF THIS! [looks at miley] Do this.

Miley: [see her younger siblings scared she sighs and hangs her head] i'll think about it..

and with that .. she got up and left the house slamming the door

With Nick walking home

Nick: [walking home with his hands in his leather jacket pockets he let Joe take his truck home so he could get his head stright fast and clear. He looked around the small city beautifys he smiled as he saw a couple girls run around a little boy he walked up he bent down infront of the kid]

Little Boy: [starts crying]

Nick: [chuckles] Hey hey look at me

Little boy: [looks at him] Rape?

Nick: wowah! woah no! [laughs] see those girls [nods]

Little boy: [looks over at the group of girls on the play ground he nods at nick]

Nick: [whispers: they do that because they think your cute he pulled away and smiled] its true

Little Boy: r-really?

Nick: [nods he pops his collar] I kno my wayz kid

Little boy: [holds ihs hand up]

Nick: [high-fives him and stands up he smiles and lookes up and stops in his tracks] uh..

**shit. she saw me. now what?**


	7. Chapter 7

A Few weeks went by from when Miley saw me with that little guy. She looked at me like i was crazy and i really didn't know why i cared but, my friends noticed me starring at miley in class or in the hallways or even in the lunch room.. I honestly don't know what i was doing because i can get any girl in this fucking school and i pick the only one who i can't have. Honestly..even if i changed i still couldn't have her...I Nick Jonas will never have a chance with the one i want to be because im a fucking ass. Me and Joe have gotten closer a lot.. closer after what happened. The thing i least expected was to listen to him and selena on the phone. Selena Gomez-His girlfriend for 3 years until he just randomly broke up..and now i know why. Selena was pretty but not my type DEFINENTLY not my type. Shes to..neh. I was finally able to meet Zac's Wife Vanessa. Shes gorgous. She is just beautiful shes really funny as well. Shes a goody-goody too like Miley..but now im related to her. But since then i've sorta.. changed I stopped partying and sleeping with random Whores.. im good right? im good right..?

Joe: [knocks] nick

Nick: [looks up] hmm?

Joe: com'on

Nick: [sits up and puts his book down] Where are we going?

Joe: [looks around in the hall he jumps into his room and shuts the door] We're getting out of here

Nick: [putting his shoes on] What are you talking about

Joe: [shrugs] Zac told me to get you and to leave

Nick: what about mom?

Joe: i think that's why.. we have to leave lets just go

they quickly leave and head to Zac's

Zac: hey

Joe: so why did we have to leave

Zac: I heard from one of mom's co-workers she physco right now..

Vanessa: [walks in with everyone's favorite drinks she smiles] that's why i wanted you two here.

Joe: you.. wanted us here?

Vanessa: [nods] i don't want you two getting hurt.. [passes them their drinks]

Zac: [smiles]

Joe: that's sweet..

Nick: thank-you Vanessa your like.. the mom we [looks at joe] never had..

Joe: [nods] hes right

Zac: [smiles]

Vanessa: Well, I'm honored [giggles] Now i made up the two extra bed rooms you each have one. I laid out some clothes of Zac's you two can wear, now if there's anything and [looks at them] i mean anything you need or .. anything just come and ask me [smiles]

Joe: [smiles] your great thank you

Vanessa: [smiles] just don't stay up to late you both have school..well I'm going to bed [kisses Zac and walks over to Joe and kisses his head and does the same to nick and walks upstairs]

Zac: [smiles at them] she great or what

Nick: shes ..amazing Zac

Joe: [smiles] shes definitely worth blowing us off [laughs]

everyone chuckles

Nick: [smiles] i'm..uh.. gonna hit..the hay?

they both nod

Nick: Night guys [walks upstairs and bumps into Vanessa]

Vanessa: [laughs] Nick sorry

Nick: [laughs] My bad..

Vanessa: [looks at him] whats wrong

Nick: [sighs] why do you assume somethings wrong?

Vanessa: Because im a girl. girls know things

Nick: can..I talk to you?

Vanessa: [nods and leads him to their sitting room upstairs] yes of course

Nick: [sits down] I really.. i mean..I just..

Vanessa: let me guess..you like a girl that isn't..eh-normally your type?

Nick: that's.. excatcly it Vanessa.. how did-

Vanessa: once again [giggles] im a girl

Nick: right.

Vanessa: Who is this girl nick

Nick: uh.. Miley Cyrus

Vanessa: Oh..[thinks: MILEY!]

Nick: [looks at her] you know her..? [suddenly becomes defensive of his feelins] are you kidding me!

Vanessa: No no no no, nick.. I knew her from grade-school. We don't talk i swear don't worry

Nick: [cools down] sorry..

Vanessa: But.. she always was a popular girl

Nick: [nods] Well. i just-i keep running into her, like just a few weeks ago i was helping a little kid at the park and she was infront of me..i just-since then i can't stop thinking about her

Vanessa: [nods] Nick.. this is gonna be a personal question don't take it the wrong way..

Nick: [nods]

Vanessa: Zac..told me about your sleeping problems..[looks at him] tell me you dont just like miley becaues of her body, shes a good girl nick.

Nick: No No No. [looks at her] i swear not because of that i-.. I..[looks down and stutters] I.

Vanessa: [smiles] Take your time nick

Zac: [smiles listening outside of the door with Joe]

Joe: [his eyes continue to get wider each time he hears nick speak]

Vanessa: [looks at him she smiles]

Nick: [sighs] I..I like her-..[clears his throat] I like her because..just because like i love it when..-when she turns around to talk to someone and her hair just flows..with her and it just.. rolls down her shoulders her beautiful curls. i just want to wrap my hand in them. And how she writes her name? it always has, just--beauty to it. i mean it sounds completly weird.. just-. I like her and i really like it when she doesn't care if she sits alone at lunch and she doesn't care and like when she sticks to something she follows through. She doesn't give into people [looks up at her] i.. im sorry i just dumped all of this on you

Vanessa: [smiles] don't you dare appoligize to me. Nick i will always be here for you i'll stay up as late as you want me to, i'll be here for you don't you forget that and nick. Now i know why you've been changing.. Miley is changing you [smiles]

Nick: [smiles a little] Thank you Vanessa honestly.. [stands up and hugs her] Thank you..

Vanessa: [smiles and squeezes him into the hug and lets go] I'm always here

Nick: thank you.. and Vanessa [looks at her]

Vanessa: [next to the doorway she turns around] yes?

zac and Joe quickly leave;;;

Nick: Just so you know..[nods] Im here for you as well..

Vanessa: [smiles] Thank you Nicholas. [giggles and leaves]

Nick: [smiles] im here for you vanessa.. and.. you miley always

**sooo; did you like it? no. :/ i didn't either D: sorry it's so bad but soon THERES GONNA BE MORE! more drama! yay! :DD okay-so more niley fluff**

**and shit. so i just saw this comercial to 1 bottle = 1 $ for the dove soap. the stuff that is cleaning the poor cute little animals from oil. now FUCK **

**BP! sorry.. my opinon;; but honestly try n help the wildlife; BUT BUT! WARNING. ONLY IF YOU ARE TOLD TO DO SO! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE **

**EXPERIENCE ANDblablablab.. well. heres a few things you could do to help**

**1. bake sale**

***raise some money from school. church. etc. and send it in***

**2. YARD. sale**

***if you had a lot of shit in your house you don't need use that money to ALSO help.***

**& 3. any money donations could probably be used.. :P**

**ANYWAYS NILEY. YES! LOVE IT! 3 reviews for the next part and trust me ;] it's gonna be good :DDD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled at the boy infront of me, he had brown curly hair his eyes we're beautiful, chocolate colored i smiled as he leaned

in and kissed me, by golly he has a way with his lips. We kissed until we needed air i pulled away and smiled and looked

into his eyes. "I love you baby" he said as he kissed me again but sweet and quick i giggled as he kissed my nose

" I love you to nicky " I smiled and looked at him. I really do love him, he smiled and took my hand "are you ready?" He

whispered. "yep" I replyed

we walked into school holding hands, i saw eyes follow us .. a couple mouths fell along with their eyes. Oh this is awkward

He whispered

"Miley im here for you don't worr-"

I watched as he fell to his knees. I fell with him

"Nicky?" I said worried

"I love you baby" He said closing his eyes

"Ni-nick?"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

I gasped and sat up fast, What the..

I just had a good dream about Nick Jonas, this is- im sick-that's it. I'm sick, I got up and ran over and into my bathroom i shuflled

through the cabnits and grabbed the themonimator and stuck it in my mouth i waited.. and waited.. and waited. FINALLY i pulled it

out of my mouth, 98.6* normal, great. I'm not sick.. well if im not sick then why am i dreaming about nick jonas, first i figure out my parents are forcing me into an arranged marriage and now im having feelings towards nick jonas?

**friday night; theres a party for anyone practically**

**P.S. PRETEND DEMI HASN'T EVEN BEEN IN THE STORY IT WILL BE emily+bridget!**

**DON'T FORGET THAT!**

Miley: [walks up to her locker]

Nick: [slams it]

Miley: [groans and looks at him] hello Nicholas

Nick: don't call me that baby

Miley: don't call me baby

Nick; touche. so [holds her locker open] you going to the party tonight

Miley: obviously

Nick: who said you were invited?

Miley: it's at jake ryans house, who gives a crap

Nick: [covers his mouth]

Miley: [looks at him strangly] what?

Nick: you-..you said crap

Miley: . and?

Nick: i've never heard such a VILE way of speaking(:

Mily: shut your mouth jonas im tired of your stupid little games [slams her locker and leaves]

Nick: [stares at her as she walks away hurt he turns around and walks the other way]

Miley: [wipes her eyes and walks into her class] hey deb

**remember demi isn't in the story yet. i changed it to miley's bffs are emily and debby**

Debby: Hey mi

Miley: [sighs and sits down]

Debi: whats wrong?

Miley: nothing.. [lays her head down]

Debby: okay.. [watchs her closly]

around the middle of class the door opens

Miley: [looks up to see nick talking to the teacher]

Ms. Berry: Nicholas what is this? [takes the note]

Nick: [looks at miley then back] im transfering out of this school i need you to sign that

Ms. Berry: Nick what are you talking about your transfering the school?

Nick: [looks at miley then back to the teacher] i have family problems and im leaving please.. Ms. B just sign it

Miley: [listening and can hear everything]

Nick: [smiles and takes the paper] later Ms. B [winks he turns to the class and salutes them and does his hand shake with his friend] Josh its been a plesure beating kids up with you.

Josh: [laughs] later jonas

Nick: [looks up to miley he leaves closing the door]

**2 months later**

Nick: [glares at his mom]

Denise: oh nicholas

Nick: dont. [fixes his tie and walks downstairs]

Joe: i can't believe your.. doing this

Nick: [shrugs] you've helped me a lot over the years, i owe you something

Joe: nick this is someone you HAVE to love

Nick: [nods] hey i wasn't going anywhere anyways [chuckles] and maybe shes hott

Joe: [rolls his eyes and chuckles]

Nick: [shrugs]

Joe: [sighs and fixes his tie]

Nick: so.. you looking for college?

Joe:[ laughs] Nick your about to meet your fiance at the age of 19 and your asking ME about college wow your stupid

Nick: shut up joe im nervous

Zac: [walks in with his arm drappped over vanessas shoulder] whatddup?

Nick: [rolls his eyes and high fives him and kisses vanessa's cheek]

Vanessa: [smiles]

Zac: so where is the babe hersel-

Vanessa; [slaps him with nick]

Zac: OW!

JOe: [laughs] that was funny

Zac: your face is funny

Joe: eehh [makes a face]

Zac: [chuckles] you still suck at comebacks

Joe: well i can't say aa yo momma joke because shes actually my mom too

Vanessa: [giggles]

the doorbell rings

?: i can't believe your going through with this

?: well i have to

?: no you don't

?: to save my brothers and sisters yeah i do

?: thats crazy

?: its going to happen to you too we can be depressed together

?: being your cousin is really difficult

?: [giggles]

?: ready-

Nick: [opens the door he looks down to see two pairs of high heels he followed their legs to their dresses then to their faces]

?: [her eyes drop]

Nick: miley..?

**okay so im confused with my own writing**

**ahah anyways reveiws?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

**continued from last time(:**

**it's gonna be short sorrryyy! **

**2010 FIFA World Cup is on!**

Nick: miley..?

Miley: Nick?

**the two stand there in complete and utter shock**

Nick: wh-what..

Tish: [walks up she smiles] you must be nicholas

Nick: [looks at her confused] uh.. yes ma'm

Tish: good take my coat [hands it to him]

Miley: mom! take it back that's rude just freaking hold it!

Tish: [turns to her] excuse me?

Demi: [holds back miley] let it go

Nick: [hangs it up and lets them in]

Demi: [whsipering in miley's ear]

Miley: [sighs and lets out a breath of air] this is not how i wanted to spend my 20th birthday

Demi: [sighs] I know baby

Miley: and .. if i have to marry nick jonas the one i told you i had that dream about..I-

Demi: that should be good though

Miley: no demi. it isn't

Demi: mi you had a DREAM about him

Miley: yes, but he's the bad boy im the GOOD GIRL!

Demi: and? its called opposites atr-

Joe: attract

Demi and Miley turn around

Joe: [holds his hands up] what

Demi: i dont like it when people do that

Joe: [smirks] well im just an exception right

Demi: nope

Joe: [laughs and leads them into the dinning room]

**Nick's POV**

We were all sitting at my moms table and surprisingly she wasnt wasted or anything like that. She looked like a normal mom-YEAH OHKAY. I watched as our maids brought out our food and placed it in front of us. Wow.. it smelled so good i was like pasta.. with really fancy sauce on it-didn't know what it was but it was gooodd. I looked to my right to see the girl who i sorta had a crush on 2 months ago before i left school because i had to "prepare" for this engagment..and ironicly it's to her.. OH MY GOD IM ENGAGED TO GIRL GIRL CYRUS? **(im watching the fifa cup soccer.. and europe just scored i-WOAEFHDSN209 im for the USA USA!)** I never knew i could be attracted to someone like her.. but it happened i was pissed off with that liam kid and im glad i could scare him im glad i could scare him away from her..** I looked over to see her looking down at her plate and i saw her perfectly polished pink nails and i saw her dress that honestly..it fit EVERY single perfect curve on her body. I can't wait to get her in bed.. mhm yummy. Then i looked up to meet her eye-oh shoot**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley: [whispers: stop starring.. it's really creepy]

Nick: [turns away quickly thinking: "am i blushing?"]

Miley: [giggles softly]

Demi: [looking at the both of them while they share a few glances here and there she smiles and takes a bite of her chicken she drops her fork]

Joe: [looks at her he stands up quickly] AH!

all of them look up

Joe: [squeals] SHES CHOAKING!

Denise: oh god. [looks down]

Demi: [turns to Joe]

Nick: [stands up fast] DUDE CPR!

Joe: right.. [takes a breath] right. right okay i can do this..

Demi: [choaking she slaps his arm]

Joe: OW! [grabs her waist and starts pumping]

**1. **

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5..**

**phstew there goes the chicken(:**

Demi: [gasps and sits on the ground]

Nick: [runs over and lifts her head a little and looks in her eyes]

Miley: [runs over] what are you doing

Nick: [gets up and grabs a little flashlight off the first Ade kit and sits down and does the this way light then then this way light thing] you see the light?

Demi: obviously your shinning it in my eyes

Joe: hes helping you

Zac: oh my god [laughs]

Vanessa: oh my gosh zac! [slaps his arm and loks at her] are you okay

Denise: [stands up] YES YES SHES FINE! everyone sit at the tab-

Joe: [looks at her]

Denise: [meets his eyes she sits down]

Joe: [turns back around] you okay?

Demi: [nods]

they help her up

Tish: maybe we should have dinner at our place [stands up]

Maid: [hands her, her coat]

Tish: girls lets go

Miley: [gets helped up by nick]

Nick: [leads her to the door] **GoodBye..Miley *kisses her cheek***

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**sorry it's short review it so it will be longer and faster(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miley's POV:**

**He kissed me.. He kissed me.. he-Nick Jonas kissed me. Why?**

**Why tel-..why did he kiss me? am..err-Oh dear Lord. **

**IM actually going to enjoy this marrige..**

**xxx**

Miley: [runs downstairs]

Brandi: [grabs her and pulls her around the hall]

Miley: shit bran-

Brandi: [covers her mouth and drags her into her room and locks it she motions her to be quiet]

Miley: [confused]

Brandi: [points upstairs]

Miley: [listens she jumps when she hears a crash] what the..

Tish: I DONT WANT HER MARRYING THAT BOY!

Billy: WE CAN'T JUST BACK OUT OF THIS TISH!

Tish: WELL, SHES MY GOD DAMN DAUGHTER

Billy: TISH, YOU WANTED HER TO DO THIS

Tish: THAT BOY. will CURRUPT OUR PERFECT DAUGHTER

Billy: your INSANE!

Tish: [gasps and throws a hair dryer at him] OUT!

Billy: NO YOU OUT!

Tish: NO THI-

Billy: ITS OUT HOUSE

Tish: [scream sand thrwos something else at him] I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT BOY!

Billy: YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND TISH!

Tish: BUT - I . -DON'T LIKE HIM!

Miley: [gives brandi a look]

Noah: [runs in wiht braison] we wanna leave!

Miley: where? shh-

Brasion: after you said you'd marry some rich dude they've been aguring NON STOP mi..

miley: [groans and bangs her head on brandi's pillow] i thought agreeing to this would fix everything

Brandi: well.. it didn't-

Miley: [kicks her]

Brandi: ow?

Noah: can we go to demis? i wanna see Maddy

Miley: [sighs] no..

Noah: why not!

Miley: Just-no Noah. i have a better place i'll be back in an hour [kisses hteir head and does a hand shake with brandi and sneaks out and walks down the street]

Emily: hey girl

Miley: [jumps] oh hey em [smiles]

Emily: why so jumpy

Miley: [shrugs]

Emily: so your 20 now..

Miley: [nods] i know no party sorry

Emily: [giggles] no worries im having mine in about a month its gonna be wild and hott you in?

Miley: [giggles] since when are you a bad babe?

Emily: since debby left

Miley: debs left? when?

Emily: about 2 weeks ago for an early college thing

Miley: [giggles] well i have some where to be text me kay? [smiles and walks away after a hug]

xxx

Nick: [walks downstairs and opens thedoor] Miley?

Miley: can i come in..

Nick: um.. [sees his mom passed out with a beer in her hand] lets.. go for a walk insted

Miley: um. okay?

Nick: so.. [walking he puts his hands in his pockets]

Miley: [turns to him] I need to stay with you.

Nick: NO-

Miley: [taken back] what?

Nick: i uh.. [scratchs the back of his neck] why?

Miley: My parents

Nick: [looks at them] what about em'

Miley: My mom is now thinking.. [looking down] about backing out of this arranged marriage

Nick: [stops] can she do that?

Miley: [turns to him she smirks] does nick jonas want to marry goodie ole' mee?

**reveiw it bitcchess (;**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**continued from last time..**

Nick: No. [stands up]

Miley: where are you going?

Nick: [shrugs and leans against a tree] why do you need to stay with us?

Miley: my mom and dad are in this huge fight

nick: Just tell your family to suck it up

Miley: [taken back] Excuse me?

Nick: [shrugs] no big deal

Miley: [stands up] it IS a big deal when you have a little brother and sister who are scared out of their mind!

**crrappp; forgot justin beiber was miley's "little brother" screw him pretend it was brasin sorry! (: im forgetful;deal**

Nick: so what

Miley: your a fucking ass jonas

Nick: Well, im sorry

Miley: Whats up with this fucking attidtue

Nick: you know young lady i dont like this langua-

Miley: cut the bull jonas what's your deal

Nick: i dont have one

Miley: you do!

Nick: no miley your wrong

Miley: [snarls] your an ass

Nick i know.

Miley: [hurt] why are you acting like this?

Nick: like what my normal self? well baby get used to it. because now you're marying this ass whole [smirks] later babe [leaves]

**im not gonna lie he hurt me...**

xoxoxo

3 weeks later Denise is sober more often Tish & Billy fight eveyr night. Miley and Nick have been bickering ever since over stupid things

and miley has ended up crying a couple times :(

Miley: [tears up] why would you say that..

Nick: [looks into her eyes to see pain; hurt; discomfort he slowly calms down] Miley-

Miley: [screatchs and pushes him] you have NO right to talk to me like that!

Nick: i-

Miley: you can't just call me a stubborn bitch! and slam a door in my face WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?

Nick: you were being clingy when im not even your boyfriend

Miley; IM SORRY THAT I WANT THIS MARRAGE TO WORK-

**shit**

Nick: [smirks] you want this marriage to work?

Miley: N-.o

Nick: [chuckles] thats not what i heard

Miley: i would never want to marry someone like you

Nick: and whats that supposed to mean bitch?

Miley: IT MEANS. [looks at her family and sighs and looks down] it means. im calling this fucking arrange marriage off i'm gonna marry someone else whos richer and who's better looking + who cares for me, and who does'nt treat me like you do. [turns around and grabs noah's hand and walks off]

Nick: YOU CAN'T CALL OFF THE WEDDING!

Joe: [walks over] what.. did you just say?

Nick: the fucking whore just called off our wedding

Joe: what'd you call her?

Zac: did you call her a whore?

Nick: so what?

Joe: whats up with the attitude?

?Nick: don't got one.

Zac: yeah. YA GOT ONE.

Nick: [rolls his eyes]

Joe: hes on steriods

Nick: no im not

Joe: your high

Nick: no im not

Joe: then why are you being an ass to her, i thought you liked her

Nick: Used to. that was a stupid little crush now shes nothing to me. now but out of my business joe [leaves]

**uber shortt :( **

**its 3:30 AM and im really tired sorry**

**nighhhttt**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**continued from last time..**

**sorry im so bi-polar with nick but i think you'll like him again :P**

Joe: what the hell is his problem?

Zac: I think hes going back to his bad boy stage

Joe: Zac hes gone insane he was back to his normal state now hes just a douche again

Vanessa: Maybe..

Zac: yeah?

Vanessa: I dont know.

Zac: [sighs] thats a shame miley was a sweet girl

Joe: shes going to call off the marriage meaning im going to have to.. [sighs] Sel wont like this.

Vanessa: Joe run away [whipsers] run be with her

Joe: [sighs] no offense V but im not gonna run away from my family

Vanessa: even if their screw ups?

they both chuckle

Joe: Even if their screw ups, + mom isn't drinking anymore over a 3 week period of time. i dont know how shes so sober

Zac: it's sorta creepy

Joe: but it's nice shes bak to the old old OLD mom

Vanessa: yeah, she made dinner last night and it was good

Joe: wait.. i need to figure out whats wrong with nick

Zac: we shouldn't we should just let him ruin this

Joe: what if miley really calls off the wedding

Zac: [shrugs] nick is screwed then

Joe: [sighs] i liked miley too

zac: [nods] so did i

Vanessa: she was sweet and beautiful and ... just amazing Nicks an idiot for not realizing that

Joe: arn't you two like bffs?

Vanessa: who?

Joe: you and nick

Vanessa: [sighs] yeah i guess.. but i dont understand why he does this to her.

Joe: well.-

Vanessa: did i tell you guys about her family?

zac: no..when did you meet them

Vanessa: I didn't i heard them

Joe: what do you mean

Vanessa: Nick told me one night that she wanted to stay here but he said no because your mom was wasted. but i went over to offer for her to stay with us and i heard a crash

Zac: V!

Vanessa: ..I heard yelling and screaming i looked over into the window to see Miley protecting her little sister and her mother was yelling. I saw another girl i think older sister she was throwing things. It was crazy and then i saw somone on the ground..

Zac: what the hell V where you thinking?

Vanessa: I saw it was her dad, he has blood on his head but he got up and helped protect miley he was crazy finally i saw miley. like MILEY miley like the sweet girl, she punched her mom hard.

Zac: what the hell?

Joe: did she knock her out

Vanessa: hell yeah she did.. [shakes her head] Miley needed to stay here because her mom is phsyco. She needed nick and nick turned her down

they stare at her

Nick: [was listening to their whole conversation he runs upstairs]

Vanessa: he heard right?

zac: [nods] good job baby

Joe: but i can't believe you didn't take us!

Zac: yeah babe. never-ever do that again

Vanessa: [smiles] sorry! [giggles and runs away]

Zac: [groans and chases her]

Joe: thats disgusting their giong to express their love. bleh [shivers and goes upstairs and grabs his phone and dials a #]

Selena: [answers] Joe?

Joe: hey baby, meet me at our spot kay

Selena: Joe its 12 o'clock at night

Joe: its an emergency [hangs up and leaves] i'll be back

Nick: [listening he grabs his backpack and climbs out the window]

Joe: [drives off]

Nick: [climbs down a tree and runs down the street]

xxx

Miley: dad.. dad! [shakes him] DAD!

Tish: [unconsious]

Brandi: [breahting heavy] we NEED to leave now.

Nick: [sees them he runs into the back and pulls the door off the railing and walks in]

miley: [turns around fast]

Brandi: Is this nick?

Nick: [nods] lets go get your family lets go [looking at tish]

Miley: what?

Nick: [looks at her qickly] get your damn things and lets go

Miley:[grabs noah and picks her up and runs upstairs]

Brasion: [covering his ears] is it over?

Brandi: [nods] get up and pack fast

5 mintues later

Billy: [talking to nick softly holding an ice pack on his head]

Miley: [runs downstairs with noah and brandi and brasion] daddy! [hugs him]

Billy: alright your moms a physco

they giggle

Brandi: no shit dad

billy: Nick here has promised to take care of you

Miley: [looks at him confused]

Nick: [looking down] they'll be safe [looks at him]

Billy: Now tish is going to look for you im calling the cops after you leave

Nick: okay..

Billy: Nick

Nick: yeah sir?

Billy: thank you for finally looking after her

Nick: uh.. no problem

Tish: [gets up slowly] wh-where..are you going

they turn aruond fast

Billy: tish.. now go back to.. uh being unconsious?

Noah: [hides behind brandi]

Brasion: [hidesas well]

Brandi: [pushes them back a little]

Tish: [sees nick] what the hell is he doing here! [walks toward shim]

Miley: NO! no mom please

Tish: [glares and turns towards her] and you.. you probably SLEPT with him!

Miley: WHAT! NO!

Tish: SLUT!

Billy: TISH!

Tish: NO! [growls]

Billy: what the hell is wrong with you

Tish: THIS! [grabs the closes thing to her and throws it]

Brandi: [screams] MILEY!

Miley: [covers herself]

**nothing.. i felt nothing i looked up**

Nick: [holding it in his hand he looks up] really a pocket knife? [flips it up then down the throws it up and pops it back into place and puts it in his pocket] what kind of a mother would try and do this to her daughter

miley: [quickly reacts and hold onto his jacket]

Nick: [looks at her]

Tish: OH SO NOWWWWWWWWWW you choose to be her knight in shinning armor? the last time i heard you were making the little slut cry now lets see, nicholas. i dont like you near her your going to currept her an-

Nick: i'd never do that

Tish: and how do i know you probably smuggle dru-

Miley:NO! NO he doesn't he wouldn't

Nick: [looks at her]

Miley: right..?

Nick: No of course not [shakes his head]

Tish: well i dont believe you

Nick: [grabs the pocket knife and pegs it at her]

everyone screams

Tish: {screams}

Nick: don't worry i didn't.. hit you.

Tish: [gulps and looks to see it CM away from her face in the wall]

Miley: [holding onto him tighter]

Nick: you think? about coming near.. [looks at her and sighs] coming near my fiance again.. Ms. Cyrus. i'll littterally put that blade through your fucking throat. [wraps his arm around her and leads her out quickly grabbing noah and picking her up]

Miley: [follwoing him fast]

Tish: [slides down the wall]

billy: [watchs as his daughters and son run into the dark] oh i love you guys..

xxx

Selena: joe..?

Joe: [walks out] hey

selena: Joe what the hell?

Joe: we needa talk baby..

Selena: about what?

Joe: [takes his necklace off and puts it around her neck] im sorry

Selena: what do you mean joe?..

Joe: Nick isn't taking the responsiblity

Selena: wh-..what? [tears up] Joe no please

Joe: Baby i can't run away from this

Selena: yes you can! [tears up] YOU CAN Joe RUN away with me like Zac did!

Joe: Baby..

Selena: [starts crying she stands up]

Joe: Selena!

Selena: NO! [throws the necklace back at him] i hate you, you never EVER loved me

Joe: SELENA! [stands up] SELENA! PLEASE

Selena: NO! if you LOVED ME LIKE YOU SAY YOU DO YOU'D RUN AWAY WITH ME!

Joe: selena its not that EASY!

Selena: JOE IT IS!

Joe: your making me choose between you and my family sel!

SElena: you HATE YOUR FAMILY!

Joe: [sighs] I may BUT THEIR MY FAMILY SELENA! understand me PLEASE

Selena: [shakes her head and wipes her eyes] to think i was going to marry you [throws her ring at him]

JOe: Selena!

Selena: [shakes her head] you made your choice joe. [runs off]

Joe: [starts to chase her] SELENA!

Selena: [runs away crying]

Joe: [sighs] selena..

xxx

Nick: [grabs his keys and grabs vaenssa]

Vanessa: OW! nick!

Nick: [yanks her out and looks at her] sorry, get your keys?

vanessa: [confused] what?

Nick: vanessa please!

Vanessa [really confused]

Nick: [whispers: im being her prince in shining armour]

Vanessa: [smiles]

Nick: [rolls his eyes] please

Vanessa: [grabs a jacket and pulls it on and grabs her keys] go

Nick: [grabs her hand and leads her to his truck and gets in]

Vanessa: [gets in the front she turns around she smiles] Miley

Miley: [smiles softly holding brasion and noah] hi..

Nick: [looks at her from the mirror he pulls out and drives off fast]

Joe: [driving home sighing]

Nick: [flys past him]

joe: [confused he stops and catchs a glimps of his car he makes a really quick U-turn and flys off after him]

xxx

Vanessa: [making her bed]

Miley: [sniffs]

Vanessa: oh miley [walks over and hugs her]

Miley: why the hell is nick so fucking bi-polar?

Vanessa: [giggles] its called reverse physcology

Miley: [shakes her head] i dont like it very much

Vanessa: look Nick may be an ass but..i think he'll always look out for you

Miley: [sighs] hes so bi-polar

Vanessa: [giggles and finishes] i know

Miley: vanessa?

Vanessa: yeah darlin?

Miley: thanks.

Vanessa: [smiles] don't thank me Nick's your shinning knight

Miley: [sighs] a bi-polar shinning knight

Vanessa: [giggles and leaves after kissing her head goodnight]

Miley: [changes into her silky robe and walks over to noah and brasions room and looks in to see them sleeping together cuddled up she smiles and tucks them in and kisses their heads she walks over across the hall to brandi's she smiles to see her sleeping she walks down stairs to hear two people talking she listens]

Vanessa: dude shes gonna be head over heels for you

Nick: [sighs] Im so bi-polar

Vanessa: [giggles] nick you saved her.

Nick: [sighs] this is going to be difficult

Vanessa: what will?

Nick: being married to her

Miley: [hurt]

Nick: i mean, shes perfect like.. i didn't mean it when i said stupid little crush to you guys i didn't know her well in highschool except the fact that EVERYONE loved her and she was so perfect and i see that in her now..im the opposite im the bad boy im the guy who sleeps with any girl he can if they fill my needs? im a guy who just doesn't give a damn V, im going to be a horrible husband...

Miley: [smiles a little]

Vanessa: NO.. nick you wont listen to yourself you actually have a heart [smiles]

Nick: [sighs] can you like punch me in the face if i ever get bi-polar with her?

Vanessa: [smiles] of course i'd be my pleasure

Nick: [chuckles] thanks for letting us stay here

Vanessa: [nods] Nick. [stands up]

nick: yeah?

Vanessa: Miley will.. fall in love with you she will i promise you that so you need to be there for her

Nick: im doing that now

Vanessa: [gives him a look]

Nick: sorry what

Vanessa: BE her knight in shinning armour. [looks at him]don't go breaking that poor girls heart promise me?

Nick: [smiles softly] promise

Vanessa: [holds up her pinky] promise?

Nick: [links his with hers and smiles] _**promise**_.

**confused yet? sorry! LOL (: but do you understand right?**

**Nick's fucking insane bi-polar kay? :P and soon enough theres definently going to be some niley fluff. or w/e its called (:**

**theirs gonna be some romance but now nick is her knight! AWWW (:**

**sucha cutie. BTW did anyone watch his live chat? HELLO SEX GOD! he was unbelieveable sexy i mean he played his new song london foolishly**

**and his version of make it right AND . when the world is spinning. in the end. 7:05, i am what i am. and turn right HE IS GORGEOUS!**

** okay sorry enough of nick jonas (;**

**later loves and i would love to get 56 reviews for the nextparttt**

**kayy thanks babess**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**continued from last time (:**

**a tiny bit of niley fluff (;**

**Miley's POV: **

I slowly woke up to something moving in my bed i rolled over and my eyes practically dropped out of my sockets. It was HIM the guy

who makes me cry at night well he did. Now i just dont know he reminds me of a polar bear, i really don't know why. But hes just so

Bi-polar-AHAH! polar. BI-polar. POLAR BEAR!.. i get it.. um anyways he was wearing a black wife beater and i slowly peaked under

the covers to see boxers.. aw they were volcom undies so cute! ee-no miley ray NO. I saw he had a diabeties necklace around his neck

along side a like.. like a claw it was scary and creepy it was sharp too. i looked up to see **his eyes on me.**

**Nick's POV:**

I knew she could hear me the night before, i knew she was listening from the stairs and i knew that when she woke up with me next to

her she wouldn't mind. After i had that talk with Vanessa i sat down in the den took two shots of pure whiskey. around 3 i walkd upstairs

i checked all the rooms i made sure every window and door was locked-Hey i dont know how crazy her mom was.. Finally i reached Mileys

room and i just walked in i undressed myslef and just like that i picked her up and laid down and laid her ontop of me. Just like that she didn't

move the only time she moved was to move closer. I knew i had a crush on miley back in High School i mean who didn't? She was perfect

absolutly perfect. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up a little and rested my chin on her shoulder. i inhaled her scent god

it was beautiful, absolutly breathtaking. the next thing i knew i woke up to intense starring i looked down to see this beautiful unique color'ed eyes

starring at me.

**No One's POV:**

Nick: [looks at her]

Miley: [rolls onto her side]

Nick: [rolls over and forms his body with hers and wraps his arms around her he whisers in his ear: morning]

Miley: [smiles a little into his arm]

Nick: [keeps a stright face hes smiling on the inside]

**5 mintues later of silence..**

Miley: morning..

Nick:[smiles and plays with a piece of her lose hair] how'd you sleep beautiful

Miley: [blushes] good

Nick: good. [leans over and kisses her cheek but stays close to her]

Miley: [feels his lingering breath on her neck she shivers]

Nick: [whispers: i know you heard me baby last night]

Miley; [gulps and turns her head and looks at him]

Nick: [leans over her and is barely touhing her lips thats how cllose they are: you know what?]

miley: huh..

Nick: I think its sexy [slowly presses his lips to heres put pulls away]

Miley: [gasps]

Nick: I think its sexy when someone as beautiful as you gets down and dirty and spys on one another [smirks and presses his lips to hers but pulls away]

Miley: [closes her eyes]

Nick: [stands up and grabs his stuff and leaves the room]

**i hate teases**

Miley: [walks down an hour later wearing a tucked in v-neck and a high wasited skirt and heels]

Brasin: where are you going?

Miley: to get some new clothes

Noah: [runs downstairs] can i come?

Brandi: No-

Miley: [nods] sure

Brandi: [watchs as noah walks upstairs] you sure

Miley: [nods] it will be fine

Nick: [walks out] what will

Miley: [blushes a little] umm.. im taking noah shopping

Nick: im going [grabs his jacket]

Miley: Nic-

Nick: i told your dad i would protect you..

Miley: that doesn't mean you have to protect us at the mall

Nick: im still going

Miley: [sighs and grabs her white jacket and plls it on]

Noah: [runs downstairs] nick!

Nick: [picks her up] we'll be back

Brandi: have funn..you kids

Nick: [leads them to his car]

Noah: so nick

nick:[driving] yes noah?

Noah: are you dating miley now?

Miley: we're engaged stupid

Noah: shut up miley im talking ot nick

Nick: [laughs] shes right noh we are engaged

Noah: and your okay with that?

Nick: okay with what

Noah: marrying her?

Nick: [laughs at the tone noah used]

Miley: [glares at her]

Noah: [giggles] Hey Mi

Miley: yes noah?

Noah: are you really going to get married

Miley: [looks up at nick she smiles] yeah noah.. im really gonna get married

Noah: [miles]

xxx

**Nick's POV:**

around and around and around i walked following those girls they could shop let me tell ya. Finally i walked past my store i smirked and stopped I looked up at the half naked woman posters that were twice the size of me. Hey they were seexy and i would probably make love to those posters but then again that would be lame and i'd be pretty pathtic i looked up to see miley and noah starring at me i gave miley pleading eyes. she nodded no I did it again. i could see noah pushing her towards the store. thank god for noah. We walked in and i smiled i saw noah not really paying attention she went off to smell the perfumes i smirked and walked up to miley and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. I know im bi-polar but i really like this chick. a lot too .. (:

**No ones POV:**

Miley: [laughs] nick get off

Nick: [pushes her over] what size bra are you

Miley: [gasps and pushes him she blushes] none of your business

Nick: it will be [winks] wheres noah

Miley: [shrugs]

Nick: dont.. leave the store [walks away he smirks as he sees all the lingerie he spots noah he walks over and grabs her hand] dont run off?

Noah: sorry but by this

Nick: noah its 50 bucks

Noah: [pouts] fine

Miley: [walks past them to the changing room holding a few things]

Nick: oh god [grabs noah and follows her]

Miley: [stops him] no

Nick: oh com'on!

Miley: [nods no]

Noah: [sits down]

Nick: [sits down after her]

Miley: [walks out slowly and spins]

Nick: [his eyes litterally bludge out of his head when he sees miely in a babydoll lingerie peice of work] holly shit..

Miley: [giggles andwalks back inside]

she trys on about 4 more things

Nick: [grabs them from her and walks over and grabs the perfume and hands the lady his card he smiles and takes it back]

Miley: did you just buy that

Nick: [nods and winks] for later of course

Noah: ew. ew .ew . ew take me home so i can burn my ears

**they both laugh and leave to go home**

**review and you make my life smile (:**

**62 for the next episode! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

**continued from last time (:**

**god damn-i wrote this whole scene and then **

**my fucking computer restarted! :l **

**im angry so appolgies if this is complete crappy!**

**74 reveiws for the next one.**

**Nick's POV:**

I was driving my two girls home from the mall, Noah was passed out in the back and Miley was eyeing the storm that was about to hit our town. I mean i couldn't call brandi my girl because shes like 2 years older than me but thats okay.. i guess. I saw miley she was starting to shake which was weird was she cold.. no the air wasn't on nearly enough, was she scared.. maybe? I quickly grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. Our hands fit perfectly just like two puzzle peices that finally found one another. I was really starting to like this i smiled and kept my other hand on the steering wheel and i took my eyes from the girl who was sitting next to me to the road and then..

**It Hit. The Rain Fell Down Harder then ever before**

I quickly pulled my hand away and tried to control the car from the sudden hit of rain I couldn't see anything i flicked on my wind-sheild wippers on and it was still unbearable. I suddenly felt the car spin a little and then we fell. I tried to control it best i could but then it felt like we were falling off a cliff, i quickly reached over and grabbed miley and pulled her towards me. Then all i heard was miley and noah screaming and then we hit i quickly looked around after a few seconds of sitting i unbuckled my seat belt and looked at miley she was crying hard. I tried to get her to the back i sighed and climbed into the back and ran over; i grabbed noah and kicked the door about 5 times as hard as i could then it finally opened and then i saw it. we were in a canal Shit. I quickly got out and swam over and put noah to the side of the road i quickly went back and tried to get miley out. It took about 5 tugs and i fianlly got her out and i put her on my back because she was to terrifyed to swim i quickly got her to shore and laid her down and moves a peice of hair out of her face i held her face tight but softly

**No One's POV:**

Nick: [bends down and holds her face] im here im right here

Miley: [crying]

Nick: hold on baby [trys to stand up]

Miley: [grabs him]

Nick: [falls back down he looks at her] miley i need to get noah

Miley: [quickly lets go but doesn't move]

Nick:[runs up the hill to get noah he holds her and looks at her]

Noah: [crying holding onto his neck]

Nick: shh..

Noah: it hurts nick! [screams]

Nick: [looks around he sees cars slowly dying to a slow pace he looks around he yells: HELP! HELP US PLEASE!]

Selena: [looks over in her car] Nick? [gets out stopping her car she runs out into the rain] NICK!

Nick: [looks at her] thank god! help me!

Selena: [takes noah]

Noah: [screams] NICK! NICK!

Selena: Shhh! stop its okay!

Nick: i'll be back noah let me just get miley! [runs down he slips in the rain but grabs miley and picks her up and takes her over and they sit them on the ground]

Selena: [yelling] WHAT HAPPENED?

Nick: IT STARTED TO RAIN! I COULDNT SEE!

Selena: [turns around to see more people helping she turns back to nick]

Nick: [whisperS: thank you]

Selena: [nods] of course but nick your bleeding!

Nick: i dont care! i just want them safe sel!

**5 mintues later the ambulance comes**

Selena: [helping noah into the car]

Miley: [getting pulled away from nick shes screaming and kicking] NICK!

Nick: [getting pulled into a seprete ambulance] NO GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! [watching miley struggle]

Nurse: SON JUST GET IN THE DAMN AMBLANCE!

Nick: NO! GET OFF OF ME! [punches the male nurse and gets out of the others grip and runs towards miley]

Miley: [gets away from the emc's and runs to nick]

Nick: [holds her close he holds her head he feels not just the rain but the tears]

Miley: [crying into him]

Nick: [looks down at her] im right here

Miley: [crying harder]

Nick: [walks over and gets her into the ambulance and they drive off]

_**Before the Storm everything was at peace**_

**During the storm everything that was peaceful dissapeared**

Nick: [getting pulled away] MILEY!

Miley: [screaming getting pushed into the emergency room]

Nick: [pushes off the nurses] don't you understand? I HAVE TO BE WITH HER!

Nurse: SON!

Nick: SHES MY FIANCE I HAVE TO BE WITH HER!

Nurse: SON! YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN!

Nick: NO! im NOT LETTING YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!

Nurse: SON YOUR BLEEDING!

Nick: [looks down to see a his shirt red he looks at her and passes out]

Nurse: [sighs] I NEED A STRETCHER STAT!

_**after the storm it was quiet there was finally peace but not the good kind :/**_

Joe: [runs in] where the hell is nick jonas and miley cyrus

Nurse: sir please sit d-

Joe: I WILL NOT SIT DOWN WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!

Nurse: [stands up] SIR PLEASE CALM DOWN

Joe: [slams his hands on his desk] tell me where my brother and his fiance is right this mintue

Nurse: [sighs] Nicholas is getting stitches the miss is in surgery along side.. i do believe her sister

Joe: N-Noah? was with them!

Selena: [runs in soaking wet] where are they?

Joe: Nicks getting stitches and miley and her sister are in surgrey

Selena: oh my gosh..

Joe: how do you know?

Selena: i was driving by and i saw it was nick and i ran.. [quietly] i ran out to help

Joe: [wraps his arms around her and kisses her head] thank you sel. thank you so much [wipes his eyes]

_**hours later**_

Nick: [walks out on cruchs he sees joe] Joe..

Joe: [hears his name he gets up fast and turns around] oh my god nick [walks over and hugs him tight]

Nick: [winces] joe

Joe: [quickly lets go] sorry.. dude what the hell happened?

Nick: [sighs] i dont wanna talk about it..[thinks] holy shit wheres miley and noah!

Selena: [walks over] Mileys in surgery still.. noah's crying

Nick: [quickly looks at them] well where the hell is she?

Selena: room 324

Nick: [walks away quickly and as fast as he can he hears a little girl crying he opens the door fast and walks over he drops his crutches and falls to her

bed and picks her up and holds her]

Noah: [crying]

Nick: [kisses her head]

Noah: i want my daddy!

Nick: [sighs] Noah im right here

Noah: [screachs] your not my daddy!

Nick: [sighs and just hlds her]

Selena: have you ever seen badass nick jonas do that?

Joe:[shakes his head amazed by nick's actions] hes really growing up

Selena: [smiles at joe and takes his hand] for the better

Joe: [smiles at her] yeah for the better

Doctor: [knocks]

Joe: yes?

Doctor: are you Mr. Jonas?

Joe: yep. whats up doc [chuckles]

Doctor: havn't heard that one before [sarcastic] well..it's regarding Ms. Cyrus

Joe: [becomes worried] what about her?

Doctor: well..

**74 reveiws for the next one**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	15. Chapter 15

**Continued from the last time...**

**If you guys didn't read YOU BELONG WITH ME (tisk tisk tisk)**

**my grandpa passed away thats why i havn't updated and i got a new laptop**

**so, its really screwy and i dont know how to use it :P**

**but review me please make it to 85 and i'll love you forever **

**(but hey, its not like i dont already)**

Joe: doc, you can't just leave me hanging like this

Doctor: Mr. Jonas [holds his clipboard to his chest and moves his glasses up] Ms. cyrus will be fine she's just very weak from the surgery which went well.

Joe: so like she'll be cool?

Doctor: yes son, she'll be CHILL [looks at him]

Joe: [holds his hands up] thanks doc.. really [shakes his hand] keep doin' your thing

Doctor: [looks at him] your a strange kid you know

Joe: [nods and looks at him] my family says that too

Doctor: [nods]

Joe: [smiles and leaves and walks back into noah's room]

Nick: [looks up slowly] is miley okay?

Joe: [smiles] she'll be fine

Nick: [lets out a big sigh of relief and lays his head on noah's]

Selena: [takes joe outside] who's miley and noah

Joe: the girls you help-

Selena: i got that, i mean who ARE they?

Joe: [looks at selena] that would have been my bride

Selena: Miley?

Joe: [nods] not noah shes like 8

Selena: [rolls her eyes] so.. why-

Joe: Nick took my arranged marrige selena

selena: he did?

Joe: [nods] he said it wasn't fair to me

Selena: it wasn't!

Joe: But sel, you don't understand IT WAS. Zac was going to go through it and he told me then i said I WOULD do it I would take over so nick didn't have to

Selena: why? [looks at him]

Joe: because selena.. [sighs] its hard to explain but i maybe the oldest at home but.. i feel like im so much more to nick.

Selena: so then-

joe: enough selena. nick is marrying miley and im still [looks at her with sadness in his eyes] still going into an arranged marriage

Selena: that DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! [tears up] IF NICK IS MARRYING MILEY THEN WHY DO YOU NEED TO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE

Joe: BECAUSE ITS MY JOB TO LOOK AFTER MY FAMILY!

Selena: WHO SAID YOU HAD TO JOE!

Joe: [looks at her] my dad

Selena: [gets quiet]

Joe: MY DAD SELENA MY DAD TOLD ME I HAD TO WATCH AFTER MY FAMILY!

Selena: joe..

Joe: ARE YOU HAPPY I DID THIS BECAUSE I KNOW MY FATHER WANTED ME TO ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

**(idk, if i talked about his father remember new laptop. but ;; im .. killing papa jonas :P ****haha jk! JUST IN THE STORY!)**

selena: joe.. its o-

Joe: NO ITS NOT! AND YOU KNOW THAT!

Selena: [tears up] joe im sorry..

Joe: [sighs]

Selena: give my love to nick and his girls [leaves quickly grabbing her jacket]

Joe: [sighs and watchs her leave]

xoxo

**Miley's POV**: i watched as nick walked around on crutchs trying to chase noah. i laughed softly but then coughed because my chest hurt so badly. i remember that night like it was no other, it was raining hard and i was finally happy with nick until this freaking storm ruined it. but that showed me how much nick truely cared, he saved noah first and then.. he came back for me. he didn't leave me there to die like normal people would assume he would have done. He came back for me, he punched a MALE NURSE and you know never to do that, he punched him and he ran and said he couldn't be away from me. he said im right here and he never let my hand go until i was rushed away from him. i can remember hearing his voice yelling saying he had to be with me, he had to be with me and noah. and thats why i held on as long as i can and here i am. in a perfect family type style home with Nick and my little sister, my brother and sister were watching as well along side his older brother and his wife. I had no idea where joe is but i do know that he tucked me in last night after nick had fallen alseep and was to weak to, he kissed my head and said "love you miles" and i fell asleep with a smile.

**Nick's Pov:** God this kid can run, i heard everyone laughing i looked and saw brasin and bradi sitting on a small couch together and zac and vanessa "cuddling" in a recliner and my beautiful fiance, miley laying down on the large couch all wrapped up in blankets, god i thought she was alright what happened? Noah was running in circles around a large coffee table and i decided to chase her. everyone got kicks out of it even miley which made me smile soon enough noah ran and tackled brandi and noah, and i stood there out of breath. its hard walking or.. well trying to run on crutchs. i had no where to sit so i tried to sit on the floor but that didn't work and zac and brasin caught me quickly before i fell hard. i groaned as they lifted me up. Brasin held me and i patted his head getting a couple giggles and smiled at him, i'd do anything for this kid I might have teased him in the past but hes a pretty legit kid. I finally got to sit when Zac brought over a chair i let out a sigh of relief as my ass was finally at peace. Thank god for chairs. I looked at miley who was struggling to keep her eyes open i smiled. She looked beautiful, oh shit. im definently not the nick jonas bad boy anymore..

greeeat.

Joe: [walks in]

they look over

Joe: [nods and puts his coat on the rack and walks over and leans on the wall] hey

they nod

Brandi: hey joe hand me that knife

everyone looks at her

Brandi: jus-just hand it to me

Joe: [hands it to her carefully]

Brandi: [turns noah around and cuts off a tag]

everyone thought she was cutting noah and closed their eyes

Brandi: [looks around] im.. just getting a tag off her shirt..

Ohh. everyone exclaimed

lol.

*knock* *knock*

Joe: [looks out the window] shit.. [quickly] get them out of here go

Zac and vanessa get up quickly and help miley

Nick: [stands up to see tish] oh shit.

Noah: [runs to the back with brandi and brasin]

Nick: [walks up to joe] im not leaving you

joe: go now nick

Nick: [looks at him] no

Joe: [sighs knowning nick wont change his mind he opens the door]

Tish: [looks up] hello boys

Joe: [confused] do we know you?

tish: dont act stupid boy i met you at dinner

Joe: [under his breath] fuck..

Tish: are my daughters here?

Joe: [laughs] yea you think we'd let them in my house?

Tish: [looks at him slightly believing him] and you are you still marring my daughter

Nick: [goes along with joe he laughs] yeah okay lady

Tish: [growls] fine

Joe: now can you get your little survalence guys to leave because im going out of town with my family and i think it'd be a waste.. of time spying on an empty house

Tish: [scruntchs his nose]

Joe: [gives her a look] hello? leave?

Nick: [looks down to see a gun]

Joe: [spots it aswell]

Nick: [looks up and grabs a umbrella from behind slowly]

Joe: [looks at her] okay?

Tish: [pulls the gun] i dont think so

and with that.. the trigger went off

Miley: [gasps and sees someone fall] n-nick? [covers her mouth]

**haha! that was EXTREAMLY BAD AND SHORT :O**

**but im a tease so review it to 85 and you're gonna be surprised :DDDDDDD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	16. Chapter 16

**Continued from the last time (:**

**thanks for all the crazy comments now im gonna go to the EXTREAM**

**get me to 101. :O**

**i think thats a tad hard for ya'll (;**

Miley: [starts shaking like shes in utter shock] n-nick? Nick

Zac: [calls 911]

Brasin: [covers noah's mouth because she started crying]

Joe: [looks down to see nick he turns to tish to see her pointing a gun at him]

***BAM * *BAM**

Tish: [walks through]

Joe: [grabs the lamp cord and pulls it towards her and hits her on the head]

Miley: [covers her eyes]

Nick: [breathing heavy he looks back and smiles at miley]

Miley: [hurrys as best as she can towards him she falls to her knees and holds his head]

Nick: [smiles] you know i know marriage is dangerous but never this dangerous

Miley: [laughs a little while tears pour down her cheeks] i-i hate you bad boy

Nick: [laughs] miley why cry?

Miley: B-because you got shot!

Nick: [laughs and sits up weakly] no i didn't

Miley: Bu-[looks at his stomach] really? ketchup!

Nick: [laughs and looks her in the eyes] that means you care about me [smirks]

joe: [stands up] YEAH IM FINE THANKS FOR ASKING!

Vanessa: [wipes her eyes and runs out and hugs joe tight]

Zac: [shakes his head] i hate the ketchup prank.

Vanessa: [not letting go of joe]

Joe: [confused] Vanessa, your getting a bloody stomach from hugging me [chuckles]

Vanessa: [looks up in tears] i-i dont' care!

Joe: woah! [hugs her] why cry?

Vanessa: I thought you were DEAD!

Joe: [laughs softly] sorry hey, in our defense zac taught us that trick!

Vanessa: [pulls away and hits zac]

Zac: OW! why? [looks at her]

Vanessa: you taught them that!

Zac: [laughs] its an old trick V.

Vanessa: then where did the bullets go?

Zac: [shrugs] who knows

Vanessa: [looks around] my chair! [turns to zac] you and [turns to joe] you fix that!

Joe: why me! [laughs softly] i just got shot!

Vanessa: its an old trick [mocks him and smacks him] i hate you!

Joe: [rolls his eyes]

Miley: [looking into his eyes] i.. hate you jonas

Nick: [smiles softly and sits up slowly and supports himself and looks at her] im still in pain you know

Miley: from?

Nick: from, the fact that i fell off my crutchs

Miley: oh my gosh! [panics]

Nick: miley.. miley chill [holds her hand] miley

Miley: [stops freaking out and looks at him then at their hand she smiles as she feels butterflies]

Nick: [smiles a little]

xxx

Soon enough the two forced engaged teens were healthy and back to normal, they never fight, not-uh. No more fights only, cute little things. you know the little things (:

xxx

**Miley's POV**: i was finally, okay..with being engaged to a guy i used to hate. The guy i met about 5 years ago who always would pester me about the little things i did. like for instance slamming my locker whenever i tried to do anything just because he thought it was fun. Or in freshmene year he put gum in my hair, OR the time in junior year when he freaking set my books on fire. I ALMOST DIED! .. well not relaly but it scared me a lot! they had to call the fire depatment. and they blamed me. YEAH okay so me a stright A student wants to set her favorite hitory book on fire? does that make sense? no. but.. now nick's changed, maybe its the fact that we left high school and are now engaged? maybe or maybe its just the fact that im with him..NAHH its definently because we're out of highschoool. But nick said that we should at least go on a date, soo. thats .. what im doing. I just got out of the shower and im trying to find something thats.. well me? I mean nick doesn't really like my style i mean he DOES but i think i mean i.. i dont know oh my gosh do you think.. no he couldn't hate my style. Hes always with the girls with the shorts that don't cover anything, or the girls who wear dresses to school with heels. or the girls that would take their top off in the middle of class to let nick have fun. IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! who does that! ha, apperently nick does. Maybe..

Maybe i could wear.. hmm

**Nick's POV**: okay so, im breathing im breathimg im panicing.. im panicing.. im paniciing.. shit! wheres my pants. ooh. got em'. ha! you thought you could run awayw from the nickster. WELL YOU SUCK PANTS!.. sorry i just pants always cut off acess to the "prize" (; get it? well hello horny people! .. ahh! my date i finally told miley we should go on a date right? well she smiled.. that..aweful beautiful smile and just nodded yes and went upstairs. i was so scared she would just turn me down i mean. IM NICK JONAS. THE NICKSTER THE. BAD BOY JONAS! no one ever turns me down.. well except miley? i mean evreytime i try to talk to her in schoool she would just shut me out. maybe thats because in freshmen year i tried to ask her out and ending up i spit gum in her hair, she hated me from then on. Then in Junior year.. ah yes the books on fire the books on fire! haha, well that time i was playing with this lighter and i walked up next to her, i swear i shut the cap oh well. well i asked her if she wanted to go out with me. and, well ending up the cops blamed her. i really did like her i guess since freshmen year. huh-ironic huh.. hmm, oh well date time!

xxx

Nick: [sighs wearing a normal black skinny jeans, some plan converse and a black buttoned up shirt rolled up to the elbows and.. eh maybe a few sprays to the hair to make it look a little more sexy he looks in the mirror]

Joe: you look cute [leaning on the door] wheeeeeeeere ya going nickster?

Nick: [rolls his eys and turns around] on a date..

Joe: [choaks on what he was eating] what?

Nick: a date joe

joe: [laughs] WITH _WHO!_

Nick: my fiance? [holds his hands up and trns around] are you stupid

Joe: [shrugs] thats what you say

Nick: yeah but you never listen to me

Joe: i pretend i dont listen to you nick

Nick: eh.

Joe: uh-huh

Nick: well, i am and im nervous as fuck

Joe: you should be fine just don't be bad boy jonas on the date that will screw everyhting up and when i mean everything i mean EVERYTHING!

Nick: [rolls his eyes] i hate you.

Joe: yeah so do i [turns to the door] by the way-w-woah..[drops his spoon]

Nick: what? [still fixing his hair]

Joe: [starring up at the stairs] holy shit.

Nick: [turns around and looks up and drops his brush/thingy] holy..mother of fucking-god..

Miley: [walks down the stairs and smirks at them] hey there..

**101, reveiws for the next**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17

**continued from last time..(:**

**youtubeee. check it out!**

**iluvDL4evr172**

**Nick's POV: **

holy, shit. she looks** gorgeous/hott/sexy/beautiful**/everything possible thats good looking. Miley was dressed.. in, i dont know what i think its a dress but it was short.. so you could see those.. legs, those long.. lasting legs.. on and on..wow. I never knew miley cyrus the goodie goodie from highschool back in the day (; could look so_ fine._ the dress, was white. It looked like a godess dress. It was well i dont know how to put it im a guy, but i'll just describe it for you. Miley's hair was her normal beautiful hair simple curls down her back, the dress was white and what i could tell it was silky like, i guess it was "flowy?" is that how you would put it. If she made a simple turn around the dress would follow her every movement? well then i guess its flowy. It had a braided rope around her waist that cut off her upper torso from her lower torso. The straps on the dress were also braided and were gold, the things that covered her..breasts (; were trinangle and they fit perfectly, from what i could tell and im an expert trust me, she wasn't wearing a bra. My favorite

**Joe's Pov:**

HOLY..lord, miley looked sexy maybe i should have taken this arranged marriage after all.. :)

**Miley's Pov: **

WOW! haha, i felt so, ... whats the word? sexy? Joe and Nick were both starring at me like i was a brand new sports car or a new video game that everyone wanted. I guess it made me feel good, and powerful. Maybe thats why those girls dressed like that-to get powerful. hmm, im not sure. I was wearing a simple plain godess dress from Forever21. I also had a golden headband that pulled my hair back a little. I had a simple shade of gold eye shadow, i think im a girl who wants some gold- BUT im not a golddigger i swear (;. oh gosh nick looked so sexy he had jeans on skinny, and a black button up shirt it was rolled up to his elbows and his hair.. wow i just want to run my hands through it-its that .. wow, i could sleep in it. haha JUST KIDDING but it looked stunning. i looked around and saw no leather jacket.. hmm

**No Ones' POV:**

Miley: [smiles and walks down and looks at them] guys

_nothing_

Miley: guys..

_still.. nothing_

Miley: [sighs and walks past them both and opens the door and slams it]

they jump (ahh, good job miley)

Miley: guys?

Nick: so-sorry. um you ready?

Miley: [giggles] yeah have been for the last 5 seconds

Joe: [checking her out]

Miley: hes starring at me

Nick: [hits him upside the head] can you stop?

Joe: what? shes hott! [goes upstairs]

Miley: [blushes softly]

Nick: so, uh lets go [smiles and opens the door for her and leads her to his car]

xx

**Miley's POV: **oh my god, we were at pretty much the perfect resturant for the both of us. it was awkward too all we did was slowly eat! am i doing something wrong? IDK WHAT to do! this is my first date and im freaking 20!

**Nick's POV: **oh god, this is so awkward she looked beautiful and all i could say is hows your food? i've said it 5 times already what do i do! this is like.. my first REAL date besides this girl in 8th grade but Joe was with us. This is so awkward!

**Miley's POV: **Oh no im so bad at this all hes doing is drinking water and eating

**Nick's POV: **shit, i dont know what to say..all shes doing is sitting there being gorgeous

**Miley & Nick's POV:**_oh god_

xx

Miley: umm.. [walking on the sidewalk of the park] that was nice thank you [holding her arm]

Nick: [nods with his hands in his pockets] yeah, um it was thanks for coming [turns his head and curses himself]

Miley: [giggles a little and looks the other way]

Nick: [sees her looking the other way then looks at her hand]

Miley: [looks over and catchs his gaze]

they quickly, turn away

Miley: um.. so why the park?

Nick: [panics] do you not like it, we can leave i just thought it would be romantic-

Miley: [holds his hand] it is..calm down [giggles]

Nick: [looks down at his now tingling hand and blushes and looks up]

Miley: [smiles a little] i've never really been out here at night

Nick: oh why not? [looks down on her]

Miley: well, because its sorta scary at night

Nick: [chuckles] therse only a couple hobos

Miley: my point

Nick: [smiles at her] well, i'll protect you

Miley: [smiles] i was hoping you would

Nick: [smiles at her and intertwines their fingers]

Miley: [blushes]

Nick: [tugs her hand a little to lead her towards him a little]

Miley: [gets closer and looks up at him and smiles]

Nick: [blushes and looks ahead] look theres the pond

Miley: [smiles] i see it

Nick: phst. no you dont [looks away]

Miley: [giggles] yeah i do

Nick: [takes a deep breath]

Miley: [smiles and looks down]

Nick: [turns around and picks her up off her feet and spins her] do you still see it?

Miley: [screams and laughs and covers her eyes] NICK!

Nick: [spins more] do you!

Miley: NO!

Nick: [chuckles and stops and sits down on the bench a little dizzy and looks at her]

Miley: [wraps her arms around his neck and leans her head on his cheeck and her eyes go towrads his she giggles]

Nick: feeling sick?

Miley: yes, and very tipsy

Nick: [laughs and smiles]

**Miley's POV: **oh god, now hes starring into my eyes!

**Nick's POV:**shes starring into my eyes what do i do?

**Miley's POV: **is this when we kiss?

**Nick's POV:**do we kiss?

**Miley's POV:**oh my god HES LEANING IN!

**Nick's POV:**im _so_ gonna get slapped for this

Miley's POV:

his lips slowly connected to mine and it felt like nothing was moving, it was that intense his eyes were closed and as soon as i kissed back i closed my eyes feelign him kiss me even more. soon enough it got really hott, this is my first actual REAL kiss on a date, so meaning my first kiss but im not that pathtic.. I smiled as our lips fit perfectly together as one, it was like two simple missing puzzle peices that finally found each other. When put together they form a masterpeice. This kiss? was a masterpeice, then i felt his tounge graze across the bottem of my lip im guessing? to let his tounge enter my mouth? so obviously i let his in and soon enough we were battling for domanice with our tounges. It sounds gross, but.. really it was slow and passionite and im not afraid to express what i feel, and by damn this felt pretty damn good.

Nick's POV:

we're kissing, we're making out, we're making out with tounge, she is probably the sexiest woman i've ever met. At the beginning of the kiss she didn't really seem so sure and i assumed that i was going to get slapped across the face. Well obviously she didn't since we're making out. Shes on my lap and trust me since im 21 and i havn't gotten some action since the end of highschool since i was a pretty horny teen. or adult whatever. But this kiss was more to me then my hoes, it was.. meaning ful and deep and a whole lot more important to me since its a kiss between the girl i have to marry well forced to marry, but now im sorta liking where i am at this point with her.. (:

**15 reveiws for the next one! :DDD**


	18. Chapter 18

**continued from last time**

**get me 10 more reveiws for the next one. **

**this is sorta -RATED M- so please if you dont like it, **

**dont worry i'll tell you.**

Nick: [pulls away gasping for air he looks at her he looks her up and down] god.. [out of breath]

Miley: [blushes a little]

Nick: [looks at her and leans in and kisses her again]

Miley: [stands up pulling him with her]

Nick: [wraps his arms around her waist]

**Miley's pov**:i have no idea what im doing, all i know is our bodies are talking. i pulled him up because i was unconfortable and our tounges were once again batteling like it was the civil war. North Vs. South. I felt his hands go down to my waist, i knew his hormones kicked in-trust me i could feel him. I felt his hands slowly slide past my hip bones towards my butt i pulled away and looked at him.

**Nick's pov:**shit, shit shit shit shit! i went to far! i went WAY to far. dammit dammit dammit. i shouldn't have grabbed her ass i knew it was a risk but hey can you blame me? shes like.. i dont want to say sexy its so-..well its true but shes beautiful! how can i not want her. oh shit, great "buddy" down there is getting excited! crap!

Miley: [pulls away and looks up at him]

Nick: [looks down] im sorry [moves his hands away from her] i..

Miley: [takes his hand and walks back to his car]

Nick: [confused] miley?

Miley: [turns around stopping him and grabs his collar and kisses him]

Nick: [confused and pulls away and looks at her]

**Nick's pov:**is.. is that lust in her eyes?

**Miley's pov:**oh dear god im scared, im a virgin! IM FREAKING 20 YEARS OLD!

**Nick's pov:**yes, yes thats lust!

Miley: [looks up at him] take me home?

Nick: [whispers in her ear] how about a hotel

Miley: [gasps as he breathed down her neck and looks at him]

Nick: [smirks]

Miley: [smiles and nods]

Nick: [opens her door and smiles and kisses her again]

Miley: [smiles and pulls away and sits down]

Nick: [about to shut the door but leans down fast and kisses her cheek and shuts her door]

Miley: [giggles]

Nick: [runs over and flips his phone out and calls zac]

Zac: [groans and rolls over and answers] what!

Nick: [driving] get your ass out of bed and book me a hotel now

Zac: why?

Nick: [smiles at miley] because me and miley want to get away

Zac: for the night im guessing

Nick: yep.

Zac: [laughs and gets up and books him one] okay your at the hilton

Nick: i owe you

Zac: im used to it, you've made me do it about 40 times

Nick: yeah yeah yeah [hangs up]

Miley: [giggles]

Nick: [smiles at her]

**now, would be the rated M part, i dont like writing this but it goes with the story (;**

**Miley's pov:** we were in the elevator making out intensly finally we got to the 7th floor and hurried to our room. im scared im not going to lie there are hundreds of things running through my mind right now. Is it going to hurt, what do i do, how do i do this? oh dear OH my god we're at the room. he unlocked the door and looked at me i gulped and he took my hand inside we flipped on the light to see two full sized beds. oh great.. which one? where am i doing this HOW-oh great!

**Nick's pov:**oh no.. im seeing her regret this all. great great great. okay nick dont rush this she's probably just nervous i mean sex isn't bad i mean shes' had it plenty of times i slowly kissed her, she i guess she knew what she was doing because she kissed back roughly and pushed me onto my back onto the bed the next thing i know im being straddled by a half naked good girl. what the fuck how did this happen? soon enough i had my shirt off and my pants. i ha-THIS IS GOING WAY TO FAST! what is happening. then all of a sudden i felt her tug at my ..prize i seriously my EYES bludged out of my head as i saw her going down on me. HOLY SHIT! what is happening is miley cyrus the goodie goodie giving, me. a blow? h-o..oh my god shes so good at this..woah-oh wow!

**Miley's pov:**up down up down up down. god this isnt' all that bad, really i mean he groaned and moaned i knew i was doing something right. i slowly pulled away and looked at him. soon enough i was on my back and my undergarmet was on the ground next to my dress, the next thing i felt was. pain FULL pain. i just felt like crying i mean i knew i was over reacting but he just kept pushing inside of me and finally he broke me and i gasped as my chest rose. oh my god that hurt so fucking bad! i had tears down my cheeeks from crying it was silently, i had my eyes closed he kept going fast it hurt like a bitch! i finally felt him stop and a cold palm on my face i looked up.

**Nick's pov: **did-.. i jus-i took her flower holy shit miley was a virgin! i HAD no idea, thats why she wasn't moaning she was crying oh my god i felt so badly i was going fast aswell i slowly placed my palm on her face and she looked up at me i quickly pulled out and grabbed my boxers and pulled them up i picked her up and pulled her under the covers and just held her, i didn't care about my needs right now all i knew is that she was in pain and it was because of me. GOD how could i be so stupid i felt the break but i -i didn't think anything OF IT!. dammit why didn't she tell me! i just rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead over and over. i just held her as she slowly let tears trail down my neck down my chest. god i felt like such an ass for not realizing this sooner!

**i just realized this was rated M at all. :P**

**its not like they had hardcore sex. nahh broo. lol**

**anyways it took ya'll LONG to get 15! :( sad sad sad.**

_**tisk tisk tisk**_

**but im also WAITING ON STORIES TO REAAAAAD! SO HELLO!**

**so anyways. anywaaaaaaas-. how about get me to 126!**

**reveiw**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19

**continued from last time..**

**Nick's POV:**

**i woke up around 5:34 am, to the sound of sniffles i look over to see the bed empty i quickly got out of bed and ran towards the sounds while ****rubbing my eyes i saw blood on the floor and i FREAKED OUT i walked into the bathroom to see a semi-bloody miley (naked) in the bathtub crying. ****i quickly bent down and lifted her chin. "Babe, what-what did you do?" i asked worried. "I..i-..i dont know whats happeneing to me" she wept into ****my arm. i quickly grabbed the shower hose and turned it on, it was luke-warm and i slowly cleaned her off. I know a man like me.. wouldn't dare ****EVER clean his.. naked woman's body he'd just take her for that and make her do what he wants. No..not me, not ever, i'd never do that to her. ****i mean she looks so helpless so, useless.. in the bathtub naked while.. um her lady things went down. I slowly washed her body with her soap, i ended ****up picking her up in a towel and laid her on the other bed she looked up with me. Her unique eyes, looked up at me they were red from crying but ****so pure with forgiveness i kissed her head, i went and cleaned up the bathroom and threw the ..bloody towels in the tub. I finally looked at myself, i ****was covered in her stuff. I shut the door and took a nice hot shower. i finally got out and walked out in a towel, and walked out and i saw miley holding ****up the covers over her head. i smiled a little and got dressed i walked over and picked her up softly and kissed the side of her head and placed her in ****between my legs, i sighed and whispered, "im sorry miley, im really sorry i-i never ment to i thought.." i sighed "im sorry.."**

**End of POV:**

Miley: [looks up softly] i know.. im a ..coward-

Nick: no shh [kissses her neck softly] baby, why didn't you tell me

miley: [sniffs] b-because i .. i wanted this

Nick: Miley [looks at her] this was supposed to be special, i thought you.. [gulps] i thought you already lost your virginity, it seemed to me like you knew

what you were doing

Miley: [looks down] its my fault

Nick: NO! [looks at her and lifts her chin] it's not your fault, it was mine i wasn't paying attention to your eyes-

Miley: my eyes?

Nick: [blushes] everytime i.. uh, have intercorse with someone i always look into their eyes, to see if they are..enjoying it

miley: oh..[plays with his hands]

Nick: miley i've never not paid attention to someone, and-..i can't believe this one time i caused so much pain..because i didn't- i ju-

Miley: ..please stop

Nick: No miley, what i did was wrong

Miley: Nick its not your fault, i love you for-

**Miley's POV**: did i just tell him i loved him?

**Nick's POV:** we've, i think we've said i love you, but.. this time it felt weird

Miley: i mean'

Nick: [smiles] do you love me?

Miley: im not sure yet

Nick: its okay miley i understand now get some sleep [pulls his leg up]

Miley: [lays her head on his arm and sighs and falls asleep]

**Nick's POV:**

**god, i can't believe i did this. I mean sure im talking about it but that was her one time thing her ONE virginity and i took it one of the worst ways possible besides ****rape, and i just.. my first time wasn't as special as i wanted but hey i was drunk and i was 14, not the best way to go. I couldn't take this guilt it just was eating me ****alive, i had to LIVE with this for the rest of my life. It might not seem that BIG of a deal, but.. it is, it really is expesically to a girl! i mean for god sakes- I ALWAYS ****pay attention to my whore's eyes to see if im doing what they want . i ALWAYS do but when it comes to the girl, im pretty sure im in LOVE with.. i just-..treated her ****like a piece of meat. WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! GOSH! how could i-.. take a breath. .. take a damn fucking breath.. GQHRWSDKKEOWLDFLSKF OA i hate my life.**

**xx**

Zac: [calls nick]

Nick: [answers while driving] huh?

Zac: where are you guys?

Nick: we're just leaving why

Zac: you stayed 5 nights nick

Nick: i know..

Zac: vanessa is freaki-

Vanessa: [screams on the top of her lungs] NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGH-

Zac: VANESSA! [walks away]

Nick: god, shes one loud woman

Zac: I kno-

Vanessa: [in the background] IM SO NOT DONE WITH YOU NICHOLAS!

Zac: [laughs a little] so how was it?

Nick: i dont want to talk about it

Zac: what happened? [laughs]

Nick: I DONT ..[sighs as miley takes his hand at a red light he puls away when it turns green] not now zac [sighs dissappointed]

Zac: [hears the dissappointment in his voice] um.. okay sorry are you coming home?

Nick: yeah um..yeah we are gotta go highway time [hangs up]

Miley: Nick please stop beating yourself up from .. you know

Nick: miley i just not..now please

Miley: not until you listen to me

**IF I MESSED UP WORDING OR IT LIKE.. MISSED A FEW LINES OF WORDS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JUST FIGURE IT OUT :D xox**

Nick: [nods] okay shoot.

Miley: nick, to me.. i now we never got anywhere with the whole sex and pleasure stuff.. but [sighs and looks at him]

Nick: [gulps]

Miley: [takes his hand] nick it was special to me..

Nick: [his eyes widen as he swerves a little but gains control he looks at her then back to the road and pulls off at the closet exit and

pulls over and looks at her] Miley h-how can you say that?

Miley: Nick-

Nick: Miley [slams his hands on the steering wheel and tears form in his eyes] i took your virginity and ii..i regret it! i-I can't handle this guilt ITS KILLING ME!

[turns to her with tears down his face] you MEAN so much to me and i jus-..

Miley: [slaps him]

Nick: [gasps and looks at her]

Miley: [looks at her] will you listen to me?

Nick; [nods rubbing his face and sniffs]

Miley: [smiles and takes his hand and replaces it with hers] Nick, it was speical to me because.. [smiles at him] your the one who did it.. im happy it was you insted of someone else because.. i've realized that,-..you may have been a pain in the ass years ago but now.. [shakes her head and looks at him with a smile] im .. im in love with you, i-i really loved how it went even though it seemed bad. I thought back, and honestly im glad it was you and i wouldn't change it. I would want it to happen the way it did..[leans in slowly and kisses his forehead] i love you bad boy

**WOW! :D**

**sorry i got really bored and tired writing this. haha! my bad lol.**

**but hey it's good right tell me the way you like it get me to**

**136 and you get aLONGASSCHAPTER! :DDDDD**

**reveiw me to 136**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	20. Chapter 20 season finale 20 reviews

**SEASON FINALLY SEASON FINALLY 20 REVEIWS SEASON FINALLY SEASON FINALLY 20 REVEIWS!**

**continued from last time..**

**promised ya'll a long chapter **

**deathhh. **

**Nick's pov:** di-..she just said it was perfect, i couldn't help but smile. I just when she said that to me, all this guilt that was rushing through my blood, it just slowly dissappeared and i could finally breath again. My Heart just got a whole lot more free from her saying that, now.. i feel that my heart beats for her. She trusts me, she said i love you.. she said I love you! i've never had a girl tell me she loved me, and she actually ment it! i mean yaeh sure my hoes scream " I LOVE YOU! UH. GO FASTER I'LL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE AHH NICK!" yeah, sure that - but that was my past. my past not now, i dont think i could do that to Miley. I dont know why and i dont know how i grew a heart, i know its because of miley but why me? WHY me and her, i mean it's ironic yeah, but.. why me? she doesnt' deserve me, i mean i prayed (secretly) that my future wife would make me a better man, i know i remember i was high that night and joe likes to record me secretly when im high, yeah fuck him. but hey i finally saw i had a heart and i got my wish from god, while..smoking pot awesome, great thanks. But i dropped that, all of that nasty heart killing stuff, now my heart wont die I have miley to keep me going. And im making sure im not lossing her, nope not ever im pretty sure if i loose her my heart will die. Miley's my blood and without her, theres no way i can survive.

**Miley's pov:**we were driving home holding hands, i wasn't sore anymore we had sex twice and even though the first time i was practically dead, i really.. i know it sounds weird but i enjoyed it. I really did it seemed like i didn't sure, but hey it was with the one im pretty sure as hell im in love with. I know it, i know im in love with the bad boy, i know it. It's like when you know for SURE like your 110% positive your right, yeah..well im about 200000% im in love with the boy who picked on me for years, but hes changed. HES NICK JONAS my.. my fiance, hes the guy i want to spend the rest of my life with, and im sure as hell happier make that 10x happier than i've ever been before. I dont think i could take the pain of seeing him with someone else, in the future if our marriage didn't work out. If some how we fell out of love, and he went on with..his stupid bimbos. I dont think i could take that pain, hes just to important to me to loose, its like' if he leaves, he'll never come back, he'll never be replaced. i'll never replace him in my heart, i may in the future i MAY say im going to replace him with someone better, but who? Who is possibly better than Him? Hes.. not perfect i know that but thats why i love him, he doesn't pretend to be someone else, sure on dates he'll be all nervous and try to be perfect but that shows his inperfections and how much he truely cares, and thats all i need. is for some nerd/bad boy to come into my life to make my life finally worht living for. An-d.. im glad it was him.

**Nick's Pov:**we got home, fuck.. vanessa right when we walked through the door she grabbed my shirt and pulled me away the next thing i know im getting cursed out about how i should have called. I chuckled seeing her so mad, she looked cute im not gonna lie. I mean now i know why zac married her, she.. shes perfect she's always caring and shes like a mom i've as sure of hell never had. I laughed i love this girl, she just glared at me i wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head and laughed and whispered "V, chill out will ya? im here and in one peice that's all that matters" i felt her take a huge braeth and blow it into my chest i chuckled. I lookd out the window to see Joe and Miley laughing, i wonder how close they were gonna get..hmm. may-NAHHH they would'nt do anything like that. haha, thats -no..

**Vanessa's pov**:fuck,fuck,shit, ass, your an, dumb, ass, bimbo-those are the words that were pouring out of my mother i felt so MUCH anger towards him i wanted to kill him. When he didn't come home with miley after 2 days i CALLED THE COPS THE FBI, i was.. in a panic attack i thought the worst that they were chopped up and put in a bag and thrown over a bridge and the next thing you know their in alaska, waita.. no that means they'd go north.. i mean uh mexico yeah I FREAKED OUT, I FLIPED A SHIT HONESTLY (god im sorry but have you heard miley's new album ITS HORRIBLE! im sorry if ya'll are fans but this CD is horrible i like 4 songs, can't be tamed, STAY, and take me along and my heart beats for love or shit honestly? anyways..)i was so scared i mean i never realized how much i cared about nick..and miley-um just they mean so much to me like they were my own kids when really their ilke 3 years younger than me. I FLIPPED A SHIT.

**Joe's POV:**i knew what happened to miley i saw it the way she awkwardly walked and from what zac told me. I had a feeling from just growing up with her i could tell she was a virgin and i thought like maybe 50% of my believed that she was and i guessed i was right because she started telling me about it, and how much it hurt. God i wanted to throw up but i felt bad so i just wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head soon enough she was crying but.. i heard "love" "Nick" + "I" i was litterally flipping a shit in my head SHE LOVES NICK! i mean holy crap thats mean, ha yay... soon enough i saw nick walking towards us he realized she was crying and he litterally gave me a death stare i shook my head like "no she did it" and he sighed i guess he knew what she was crying for he walked over and knelt infront of us. He took miley from me, honestly it felt like a peice of my heat was ripped out of my chest.. oh god, werid feeling he took her inside and im guessing up to his room. I never heard from them since, and now.. well its dinner.

**No One's POV:**

Vanessa: DINNER!

Brasin: [runs in with noah] okay so heres the deal

zac: [laughs dishing food out for them] what is the deal

Noah: you guys take us to the zoo tomorrow and give us money to play all the games and we'll do the chores

Brandi: [walks in and takes a plate] no you guys will DO your chores to EARN your money and THEN I will take you

Vanessa: oh brandi, its alrigth

Brandi: [laughs] V its fine these two have been slacking A LOT [smacks their heads] what do you say

Both: thank you

they walk away

Brandi: [rolls her eyes]

Zac/Joe: [laugh]

Vanesa: alright then [giggles] MILEY NICK GET DOWN HERE

Joe: your like the mom of the house

Vanessa: i am the oldest

Zac: isn't brandi your age?

Vanessa: [nods no] shes a year younger

Joe: ah..[takes some food] this looks great

Vanessa: [smiles]

Zac: i wouldn't eat that

Joe: why not

Zac: vanessa made them

Vanessa: ZAC!

Joe: didn't she make this?

Zac: [laughs] no, i did.

Joe: since when do you cook

Vanessa: Since he started DATING ME

Joe: im confused and i really dont care [leaves]

Zac: [shrugs]

Vanessa: [sticks her tounge out at him]

Zac: oh mature much?

Vanessa: [smiles] my daily life

Zac: [chuckles] NICK MILEY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!

Nick: [walks in] miley's sleeping she doesn't feel well, and shut up zac i heard vanessa the first 100 times

Vanessa: Ah-...i only said it like twice

Nick: same thing [chuckles] thanks [kisses her cheek and takes food upstairs]

Vanessa: AH

Nick: [stops]

Vanessa: Down, here.

Nick: [groans] whhhhhhhhhhhy.

Vanessa: Now

Nick: [sighs] fine. [goes into the dinning room]

Zac: [thinsk] im gonna.. uh shit [puts his plate down] go eat [runs upstairs and knocks]

Miley: nick?

Zac: it's zac can i come in

Miley: sure? [covers her book]

Zac: [walks in] are you sick? [shuts the door]

Miley: um.. sorta

Zac: h-how? sick

miley: i've just.. thrown up a few times i ate something weird thats all

Zac: in the..[takes a deep breath]

Zac's Pov:

thank god for parenting class.

Zac: Miley in the morning?

Miley: yeah [shakes her head] werid right? [nervous]

Zac: [sees her book he walks over and grabs it]

**"teen pregnancy"**

Zac: [drops the book and looks at her]

Miley: [holding her knees] p-please don't tell nick

Zac: [rushes over and holds herhand]s are you?

Miley: [nods]

**woah. that-was DRAMA(: haha, jk. okay so this is the season finally, as i've..pointed out at the top**

**anyways, i want 20 reviews, for the next season i know you guys can do it but hey-until then**

**im gonna be working on stay. 20 REVIEWS tell me how much you love this whole 20 episode**

**and which one was your FAVORITE :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**SEASON TWO PREMIERE**

**10 comments for the next one**

**Zac's POV: **I could tell in nick's voice when he and miley were on their way home from the hotel they stayed at.. I knew nick was obviously getting some at the tone of his must have happened maybe he knows. Great Miley's pregnant and Nicks going to be a father. Thats .. just dandy news huh? God Dammit how could nick be so clueless as to have unprotected sex. Well..hmm maybe the condom broke? No nick's an idiot, so that is very possible UGHOIWLEKNFDS. I looked down to see a crying miley i sighed and hugged her i whispered in her ear "Im here for you" I nodded and kissed her head. "lets go to the docotors tomorrow to see if .. you know you really are alright" she nodded "are you hungry?" I asked she nodded yes. "I'll be back in a second" i said that and left i went down to get some food and looked at nick and sighed

"where have you been?" Nick asked

"I've been upstairs with miley" I said while spooning her some food

"..why?" he said with a lot of concern in his eyes.

"oh nick stop the bull shit" i said loudly

"ZAC LANGUAGE!" I heard vanessa yell I sighed

"What the hell are you talking about zac?" He said, i could hear the timid in his voice.. oh hes going to get it.

"oh don't act like you dont know! you and miley are going to be having a kid an-" i got cut off but a plate dropping

it shattered into a million peices

****check out cody simpson's iyiyi song and one hes fucking beast****

"wh-..what the fuck are you talking about zac?" He said with a whole bunch of guilt in his voice

oh shit, he doesn't know! oh.. dear god... what do i do know

"ZAC ANSWER ME!" he said angrily

"Nick calm down-" once again, cut off

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ARE YOU TELLING ME MILEY'S FUCKING PREGNANT?" he yelled

okay, so i didn't need him to yell in my face.. i hurt my ears

NO ONES POV:

Nick: [angry] zac will you fucking tell me what your talking about-you know what no never mind [goes upstairs and bangs on miley's door]

Miley: [in the bathroom throwing up]

Nick: [kicks the door and it opens]

Miley: [holding her head crying]

Nick: [opens the door] m-miley?

Miley: go-go away nick [crying]

Noah: [runs in with brasin] go away nick! [pushes him]

Nick: [confused] noa-

Noah: your making miley cry! [hits his leg] go- away!

Nick: ow noah stop!

Brasin: Nick.. [sighs] just leave [washes miley's face]

Brandi: [walks in] whats going on

Nick: someone tell me!

Noah: Miley's gonna have a baby brandi!

Brandi: what

Nick: i don't know what the hel-.. heck is going on! [looks at noah]

Noah: i know you were going to say hel-

Nick: [covers her mouth] shh. no no

Noah: [bites his hand]

Nick: OW NOAH!

Noah: well! don't cover my mouth!

Nick: [groans and sits down]

Brandi: [stares at him] you knocked up my sister? noah out.

Noah: no

Brandi: NOAH!

Noah: [runs out crying]

Brandi: [sighs and sits down across from nick on a chair]

Brasin: [helps miley up and looks at nick]

Nick: miley what-

Miley: [crying] go away nick!

Nick: miley please let me in [stands up and grabs her arm]

Miley: [screams] DON'T TOUCH ME!

Nick: why not! im your fucking fiance!

Miley: [HITS HIM crying] NO-NO YOUR NOT!

Nick: yes yes i am miley! [grabs her hands] STOP.

Miley: [crying harder]

Brandi: alright alright, thats it Nick give me and brasin some time with her

Nick: bu-

Joe: [standing in the doorway] com'on nick.

Nick: [looks at him he sighs and walks out with him]

Joe: [sits down across from him with zac]

Zac: [looks at him]

Nick: can you guys stop drilling holes into my face?

Joe: nope [starring at him]

Zac: your a complete douche.

Nick: guys plea-

Joe: how could you get her pregnant nick?

Nick: i just-

Joe: nick this has happened more than once-

Zac: it has?

Joe: yeah! [looksa t him] twice!

Zac: counting miley right?

Joe: NO! hes knocked up now three fucking girls [turns to him]

Nick: THOSE WEREN'T MY FAULT!

Joe: oh,-and how so?

Nick: THEY TOLD ME THEY WANTED TO GET PREGNANT!

Joe: so you did it? so you became a kids fucking father?

NIck: i-

Joe: YOU HAVE 3 KIDS NICK!

Nick: [looks down]

Joe: [huffs] i can't believe i watched you do it too

Nick: you were spying on me?

Joe: [laughs] i have better tihngs to do, no i saw you because you left the fucking DOOR OPEN!

Nick: [sighs]

Zac: y-y..your a father of 2 children nick?

Nick: [looks down]

Zac: [stands up and kicks the table]

they both jump

Vanessa: [holding noah behind her tears falling from her face]

Zac: [turns to him] YOU HAVE TWO KIDS NICK!

Nick: [looks down as a couple tears form]

Joe: zac...

Zac: NO! [turns to him] your a father nick! nick your a damn father!

Nick: [stands up] CALM DOWN ZAC YOUR SCARING NOAH!

Zac: [turns to vanessa whos crying]

Noah: No! your scaring me nick! [starts crying again] YOUR A DADDY [runs upstairs crying]

Nick: [runs after her and grabs her] noah please listen to me

Noah: NO! [hits him more] your a daddy and your a jerk!

Nick: [hurt] noah.. please-

Noah: YOUR JUST LIKE MY DAD! [runs into her room]

Nick: [leans against the wall he closes his eyes]

Brasin: [looks at him]

Nick: [looks up] what is noah talking about

Brasin: [looks at him again] what are you talking about?

Nick: what is she talking about brasin i know you heard her

Brasin: [sits down next to him] My dad.. [looks up then to him] is the same type of guy you are..

Nick: the type of guy i am?

Brasin: [looks at him] My dad isn't.. really my dad he has two other kids [looks at him] just like you. [gets up and leaves]

Nick: what..?

**check out cody simpson. cody simpson. cody simpson. is so beast hes cute to (;**

**cody simpson! :DD **

**iyiyi - beast song :D**

**1o reviews for the next one**


	22. Im your biggest fan

**totally just bullshitted you. this isn't AM but mayb'e i'll get sum comments? + AM didn't get the full 10 comments :( oh well, tell me what u think bout this one? listen to jonas brothers your biggest fan LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT. if you love nick j. you'll love this song he raps in it (;**

Miley's POV:

i hated this, i hated starting over, i hate just-being the new girl the new chick! i just- i can't keep doing this, its been going on for 5 years.. i just-i can't! you dont know what its like having a CIA mother who has to keep moving around the whole fucking world. NOW im in England, i just i can't have normal friends i can't have a boyfriend i can't do anything! I wanted to punch my mom but i knew she would block it and then probably break my arm just on instinct. I groaned and pulled into a new private rich ass school i was stuck in this shitty uniform but hey since i major in fashion i shortened the skirt which showed off my nice tan legs. Knowing people over here dont get sun so i might stand out but hey- who knows. I opened the doors having my acdc bag my side bag i should say (holy shit; nick jonas rapping in "im your biggest fan" makes me wanna melt) i pulled it up i saw tons of kids turn around not even caring. Hmm. new thing im pretty proud no one's made fun of me yet but..the days not over i sighed and looked around then i felt a bump and i moved forward i turned around to see a guy with a lolipop in his mouth. to me he seemed like a player and i did NOT want to get involved with one of those so i saw him about to talk i held my hand up and walked away. Well did i feel like a total bitch. hmm maybe this will work. I walked through a bunch of kids with my hands to the side like "uh hello im here..move?" i smiled i knew this wasn't me but hey i'll be moving in the next couple months it wont matter i walked in and smiled at the lady. She wasn't happy she just handed me my books my lock and my locker number and a scheduel. wtf i dont know how to do this she just looked down i huffed and turned around to see a ton of kids starring at me like "awweee.. shes beautiful" great fans. I walked out and looked around. I was about to ask someone but they walked off. Well that was rude.

I turned to see a lot of nerds i decided to ask one of them but the same boy with the lolipop made them run. I got angry they were .. kinda nice and well-nevermind he just leaned against the wall and popped his gum that was currently inside the cherry lolipop. I looked at him like "are you gonna help me nowwww. or do i have to ask?" He smirked and took my locker number and nodded i just followed him as he took me down a hall and up the stairs i groaned as i slowly made my way up the steps with all the books. I felt them slowly disappear i looked up to see him already on the next couple steps with most of the books in his hands he chuckled and took me to my locker. I put them all in and was about to talk. He then pointed our 3 books i grabbed them and put them in my bag and he took me to my next class. English i looked at him. he nodded inside and left. I sighed and went in and got all situated, Did the whole .. "im miley im a fucking CIA's daughter" i didn't add the CIA part just... i travel a lot. I realized towards the end of class i had no idea where i was going i sighed and got up and looked around. Shit that kid must have my schedul now i have no idea where im going or what my class was. I walked out and bumped into someone and fell.

I groaned as i heard laughing around me, well this is new.. People normally dont laugh at me im really nice i really am i just i dont take laughing .. teasing bulling quite well. i looked up to see some girl standing over me with a pissed off look then i noticedc i fell in something.. oh god what the hell is this. I felt a pair of arms strong, firm. and ..really just- heavenly i looked up to see a dark figure i realized it was the same boy the lolipop boy. I saw my back was covered in.. some mystery liquid EWWWWWW. i looked around to see kids laughing really hard.. i felt like, i was in a movie when the girl is getting made fun of. I really started to get teary-eyed. I dont know why this bothered me so much, it just did. I looked down. I heard his voice for the first time.

"tell your friends to back off Anderson" he snarled.

"oh nicky shush now can't you see these are just by-passors and they are NOT my friends so i have no athuorty to make them stop" she giggled

being in England they had strong accents.. i sighed and shook him off and walked the other way not wanting to hear more laughing i looked up and pushed past upper classmen. I just wanted to change i sighed i couldn't FIND A FUCKING BATHROOM! i looked around and saw a hall empty i walked down it and took off my jacket which was covered i threw it at a locker and i slid down a wall crying. It's not just because of what just happened its because of .. everything, i just it was so hard going to city to city. to country to country, ..i've lived a living hell. 36 times in 5 years. I can't understand why this has to happen to ME! me of all people i just it's so hard i've never stayed in a place for more then 6 months. Do you not know how HARD that is? i just sat there and cried, i heard the bell ring i could use the excuse i lost my scedule, and i had to get a new one then i had no idea where i was going. i sighed

"you know.. its not good to keep your feelings bottled up like that" I heard, _his _voice again.

I looked up to see him leaning against a locker looking at me, he walked out of the shadow and stood infront of me aagainst a locker i sniffed and just looked down. I'm not going to lie he was cute. He really was, he had-

"come here" He said

I looked up puzzled by his request he had his arms out i shook my head no. What the hell im not going to hug this.. random beautiful.. angle whos been helping me through the day i sighed i got up and walks over droping my bag and wraped my arms around his strong body. Holy shit did he smell good! i looked up into his chocolate brown beautiful eyes. I sniffed into his chest. I hadn't realized my mascara and eye liner was smudgy and it got on his white v-neck. He was wearing a white v-neck jeans (skinny) and a leather jacket over them and a pair of vans. black and white cute. he had glasses too, but they looked like more stlyish then for your vision.

we just hugged, i had no idea who he was but all i knew was that he always smells good and he always eats a lolipop. and..he helps me

"whats your name" he mumbled into my shoulder

"M-miley" i squeaked out, i sounded like such an idiot

"Nick" he murmered into my shoulder again.

His mouth was against my skin my blue button up must have slid down a little, nothing sexuall.. yet ;)

"you have a beautiful name" he said

"t-thank you" I sniffed, but really he was giving me chills.

"so, miley" he said while lifting his head up and leaned them against the lockers and while looking at me. "do you want to go to class or do you just want to stay in the abandonded hallway hugging. Im good for both.." he said while leaning on me again pulling me closer "but.. i'd really prefer number 2"

I giggled, i hadn't done that in years. this guy right now just made me laugh. wtf

"cute giggle piggle" he said with a chuckle

I laughed, oh god. I_ laughed._

We ended up skipping the whole day in that abandoded hallway. I was laughing and giggling and smiling a lot until he got up because the final bell rang. I jumped up and smiled. as he took my hand and brought it to his lips

"well, Miss Miley" He said while leaving a kiss on my hand "it's been a pleasure" and he then leaned in and kissed me on my cheek and left

I'm not going to lie i was dissappointed but, after that. We started dating after the first few weeks. Soon enough i found out i was moving there. I could spend the rest of my life with him and i was planning on it. 3 years later we're both in college the same oef course still going strong. Hes now a semi-professional musican and he always sings this one song.. but hey-he knows _im his biggest fan. and that's all that matters._

the end.


	23. Chapter 22

**wow. thanks guys 8 reveiws. not even 10? :/ **

**okay no no it's alrigth i just really wanted to write..**

Nick's POV:

okay so .. i had 2 kids i send them payments but they dont want them both of the girls have .. really supportive husbands im still.. on talking bases wiht them they just over reacted. If Miley's pregnant-.. im going to be there for her and.. well if.. wait- miley's dad what did brasin mean im' like their dad? I guess their dad.. isn't their dad-oh nevermind what am i going to do about miley! maybe.. i should take her to the docotrs. yeah that's a good idea oh my god listen to myself. I have 3 kids. THREE FUKING KIDS! can someone.. please just help me.. I realized i was crying i must have been loud because i opened my eyes to see Vanessa, Joe Zac and Miley all sitting infront of me worried i sniffed and wiped my eyes. Holy.. Crap i was crying a lot i looked down and there were tears all over my arms and shirt. i-..

"Nick? whats wrong?" a beautiful voice said to me, obviously miley's

"I.-.." i coudln't talk i was just so overwhelmed

the next thing i hear is miley screaming my eyes opens and i saw her yelling at brasin. I think this has to do with the pregnancy.. mood swings- ah. thats why she said she doesn't love me- alright.. I saw Zac trying to get miley to calm down, i felt vanessa and joe's eyes start to soften.

"You alright nick?" i heard joe say as he patted my back "you gave us a scare with you crying.. quit loudly"

i felt a slap on my arm and i just looked to my left.. vanessa of course.

"STOP SCARING ME!" she yelled and hugged me tight, all i could was wrap my arms around her waist and sigh.

i heard a chuckle. it was joe and zac. I could still hear miley and brasin bickering about what was wrong with me i just closed my eyes.

"I -.. i wa-ant to go.." i kept hiccuping while talking. "bed" is all i could say

the next thing i felt was Joe and Zac helping me up. I felt Vanessa helping me as well we finally got to my room and they helped me and put me into bed. I slowly

closed my eyes feeling everything just.. be at peace. Then, the door opened

"Nick..?" she whispered "are you awake?"

I turned over to see Miley in a big white shirt, i could tell she wasn't wearing a bra just panties. i wasn't in the mood for sex, ever. ever again. I nodded the next thing surprised me she ran over and jumped me. ..awkward. not like jump me like lets have sex like oh-my-god-nick-you-gave-me-a-fucking-heart-attack-never-do-that-again kind of jump. I slolwy wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me i just laid my chin on her back and fell asleep, i was to worn out to talk.

**"Mr. and Ms. Jonas" the doctor called.**

It was now or never, me and miley stood up and walked inside the doctors office, i saw her sit down on that horrible metal bed thing. I looked at her and saw she was scared i slowly took her hand. The doctor was nice she looked pregnant herself.. or she could just be really fat. I'm a guy i dont know but i do know not to ask a woman if shes pregnant, because if she isn't that means shes un-normally fat. awkward is all i can say. Joe asked that to our school nurse when we were younger.. she wasn't pregnant. she was just fat.

I looked up to see miley talking to the doctor. I slowly paid attention, it was scary im not going to lie. Because i knew that i was going to spend the rest of my life with her and we were only 20 im actually almost 21, but,..miley could be pregnant with our child, our kid soon enough we'll be celebrating it's first birthday.. oh wow. I know its awkawrd me having 2 other kids but i did that because those two girls were my friends and you know that soon teens are that desperate to get out of their parents house they'd get pregnant. Well thats how it worked. i couldn't tell zac, i knew he would hate me..I never forget about them i call them every once in a while and i TOLD them if they needed anything..anything that they needed to talk to me. and when they needed something they did they DID talk to me and yes, i did help. I may have been the bad boy in highschool. but..oh well i can't go into detail

We walked out of the office quiet, we got into the car queit, it wasn't all that awkward but it was awkard. I slowly picked up her hand while driving. Soon after she slowly pulled her hand back. I looked over at her as she held herh and by her side looking out at the water on the window. I tried once again.

"JUST _dont_. touch me" she snapped

thats when it got awkward. We walked inside, and she went stright upstairs. I sighed and closed the door i saw Vanessa and zac emerge from the ktichen i shook my head and went into the den. (family/private room) I set the fire place and sat down i looked around i saw whiskey i grabbed the bottle and grabbed a cup and poured half a cup. That is strong, it was strong no one ever does this i can tell you that now. I took a sip i sighed it was disgusting.. but in the end it felt so good. I continued drinking it, slowly as i wached the fire burn the fire wood i got up and grabbed a book. Oh, it was my old highschool book i laughed and ripped out pictures and threw them in them. I laughed and continued then i continued taking a few sips then i looked back i turned the page and it was a page.. a page of Miley "Miley Cyrus" she was valedictori, she was.. perfect she did everything perfect i ripped the picture out i placed it on the desk next to the bottle of almost empty whisky. I saw pictures of the cliques. FUCK THEM! i ripped them out and crumbled it in a ball i laughed and dipped it in whiskey and threw it in. PEWBWHA! it liek made it bigger i giggled. i poured some more. I got up and leaned against the fire.

I stared at it. I saw,..the blue fire mix with the green as they circled around the ripped pictures. I saw one and it was burning me and my friends faces i sighed. I took the book i looked at it and droped it in the fire. Soon enough, my yearkbook.. was gone, in the ashes. that's all i wanted, i wanted highschool to be over with i took the bottle and chugged it and burped. Tonight, was going to be a long night.I sat down and looked at the clock 2: am. great. I looked at the picture in my hand i sighed and closed my eyes.. and thats all i remembered

the doctorss,, the answer.. miley pulling her hand away, her snapping at me.. the whiskey, oh how it was good. and then_**-..nothing**_

**_sorry ya'll. im actually sorta dissappointed. :/ _****_but hey thats life-anyways, i hope you reveiw!_**


	24. Chapter 23

**sorry i was on vacation and i met this really cute guy (:**

Zac: [walking downstairs]

Joe: [stops him and pulls him into the bathroom]

Zac: no rape

Joe: [looks at him] im your fucking brother.

Zac: i know. but im just so damn attractive-

Joe:-mileys not pregnant.

Zac: [stops] what?

Joe: MILEY isn't pregnant

Zac: how do you know?

Joe: nick told me

Zac: but why is she completely ignoring us?

Joe: shes just pissed at nick

Zac: so whats up with her mood swings?

Joe: probably her female lady problems

Zac: oh.. gross

Joe: hey we all took health class

Zac: yeah but i dont need to re-live that.

Joe: just because they use tampo-

Zac: DUDE do you hear yourself?

Joe: no-

Zac: then stop talking about fucking female lady problems!

Miley: [opens the door] OUT.

Zac: [looks at joe then miley and they run out]

Miley: [walks in and shuts the door]

Nick: [walking into his room]

zac: [grabs him and pulls him into their room]

Joe:[shuts the door]

Zac: HOW could you not tell me she wasn't pregnant!

Nick: [shrugs] Vanessa was supposed to tell you

Zac: well she obviously didn't

Nick: now whos fault is that?

Joe: no attitude.

Nick: [sighs] guys this is to complicated!

Joe: what is

Nick: this whole miley thing!

Zac: you love her and you know it

Nick: thats the thing I KNOW i do, i just can't seem to find the energy to continue loving her

Joe: that makes no sense

Zac: in a way it does

Joe: [nods no] not really

Zac: yes it does in some male slash female sorta wa-

Nick: GUYS!

Zac: [shuts his mouth and looks at him]

Nick: [sighs] i want to live my life! your not 20 forever!

Joe: you can be forever 21 [chuckles]

they stare at him

Joe: get it.. like .. the store.. forever 21.. ha.

they shake their head

Zac: hes turning gay

Joe: i am not.

Nick: you just made a joke out of a female store

Joe: so?

Nick/Zac: hes so gay

Joe: [rolls his eyes]

Nick: it's just so hard to love her

Zac: what do you want to do about it? [sits down]

Nick: i just... i dont know apperently since her mom is probably killing people her dad we havn't heard from and our mom.. fuck our mom

why do we have to go on with these arranged marriages?

Joe: are you saying you do-

Nick: like.. i mean do we HAVE to follow in our parents life styles? i mean seriously? this is 2010! not fucking.. 1900s.

Joe: but what about-

Nick: and! like... [groans] i just want to .. i mean-like. ugh we wont inherit anything anyways

Zac: you do realize what you just said right?

Nick: huh?

Joe: so you stop and listen to him and not me

Zac: you said. that you dont want to marry miley because your not getting anything out of it.

Nick: i did-

Joe: FUCK you listen to me

Nick: [looks at him] what?

Joe:.. dammit.

Zac: [chuckles] you forgot it didnt you.

Joe: [mumbles] no.

Zac: [laughs]

Nick: [leans against the book case] what are you saying zac?

Zac: i said that what you JUST said, is that you dont want to continue this arrange marriage because of miley, and that you wont get anything out of her..

Nick: but-

Joe: wow, thats a douche move

Nick: im just... i dont know if i want to go through with this i mean com'on im fucking 20 years old! i should be in college!

Joe: but your not

nick: obviously

Zac: i mean.. nick i guess your right since.. all of our parents are screw ups.. i mean you are one of them to

Nick: im not a screw-well.. yeah [shrugs] i guess so

Joe: im so confused day after day you have a different personality towrads her. whats your REAL feelings for her?

her?

Nick: [looks down] i love her.. but i dont think i want to

Joe: you dont want to love her?

Nick: im not sure,

Joe: this is a kind of thing when you can't say i dont know or im not sure

Nick: [looks around] here

they look at him

Nick: [sighs] i can't find the energy to love her anymore

everyones queit

Nick: i mean. i do i do have those moments with miley i do.. it's just their-not.. what i want in a wife

they look away and hold their hands and stuff

Joe: [hears something he looks at the door and then abck to nick]

Nick: i just, shes a great girl right and these past months have been one hell of a ride.

they nod

Nick: from crazy physco moms.. and a huge ass pregnancy scare, or the car acccident...i litterally think if i continue to love miley..

[takes a breath] i feel that i'll die before im 25.. because it's just so damn difficult

they sigh

Zac: shes a good girl nick

Nick: i know that, shes a beautiful woman. but i just im not feeling that spark i felt in highschool

they nod

Nick: i dont know, im going to go to bed .. night guys

they nod and walk to the door

Nick: and don't.. say anything to miley alright?

Joe: we can't promise anything i mean i wont

Zac: unfortuently i wont either

Nick: what do you mean

Joe: it means that i can't cover for you with this [opens the door and stops]

Nick: joe i swear miley has-[looks up]

everyone stands still and looks at the doorway

Miley: [starring at them with tears streaming.. streaming down her face]

8 reveiws for the next, i't wont be that hard


	25. Chapter 24

**reeeeee-veiw. :D**

**Nick's POV:**

i pushed past Joe and Zac to see miley with tears litterally streaming down her face, she couldn't stop it was heart breaking. I can't believe i was so stupid i had this convesation in our house! I wasn't thinking. I watched as her hands started to tremble and her lip start to quiver. I looked up to see Zac holding onto the door frame and he was about to touch her. She just stepped back thats why i knew she would never trust me again. I watched as she reached for a necklacen recognized it, it was one of vanessa's she was wearing it, she started playing with it. While tears continued to fall onto the ground i hear her mouth open like shes about to talk but she couldn't. I wanted to reach out and hold her in my arms, joe's right i am hot and cold i am bi-polar with her. First, i want to marry her and stay with her forever and then i can't stand loving her. SOMEONE pleas tell me whats wrong with me? i can't take this anymore! i just can't i can't stand seeing her cry but then i can't find the energy and i know now that she'll never talk to me i practically confessed that i didn't want to marry her because i wouldn't "Get" anything out of her. WHAT the hell am i talking about i'd probably get a wonderful wife and a beautiful child.. child.. oh my god.I could have a wonderful beautiful family with miley i could have but i blew it. i fucking blew my chances i wanted to cry i wanted to but i couldn't. I wanted to punch something i had to. but i couldn't... i couldn't

Miley's POV:

He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me so when he took me and noah to the mall when we got in a car crash, or when he said he loves me. When he spilt his heart out to me. ARGGG! i just want to go back to when he would slam the locker into my face in senior year, when i was the popular one when i had the best friends i can't take all this fucking heartbreak. But hearing "He doesn't have the energy to love me anymore" I coudln't help play back those words over and over in my head. I sighed i wiped my eyes i saw Zac and Joe tearing up i had to be strong for noah and braison even brandi, i had to. I slowly re-gained myself, i collected the box i found that i was going to show nick. I nodded no and i walked away just like that, i had to i had to walk away if i didn't i knew he would try and convince me that he "loved" Me and he just said that because he was.. angry or something. I slowly went into our room and closed the door and placed the box down i sat on the bed feeling a bit dizzy i slowly curled up into the covers and continued to cry. I held onto the pillow as i sobbed i coudln't help it. I just couldn't i couldn't help the pain that i was feeling inside my chest, currently located towards the left side. You know where my heart is..? I just felt like my walls were being torn down, From my dad who isn't really a my dad dad he cared for me more than my own real mother did. She was probably out to find out even though she was arrested i bet one day she'll come back and she'll kill me in mysleep, i could deal with thtat right now i could. I could deal with the fact that i felt so powerless so used that i want someone to kill me in my sleep.

Nick's POV:

I watched as she picked up a box, i wanted to know what it was-there it goes again! my fucking mind goes somewhere else it shouldn't be all my attention should be on my crying fiance,ARGGGG! i can't fucking TAKE This! i CAN'T! I watched as Zac and Joe left downstairs quiet, i saw noah and brasin peak out of my old bedroom they looked so broken, they looked like this had happened to them before, no i can't ruin their family i slowly approached them and that when they scared me.

"don't touch us" brasin said in a whisper.

It didnt stop me, i tried and thats when brasin punched me. ow?

"what the hell was that for" i yelled holding my side

"It's for being a meanie head! a jackass" noah yelled as she stepped on my foot " we don't need another fake DAD!' she screatched and ran back into the room

thats when it hit me, to noah i was like her dad. Great not only did i break miley i broke the little angle i started to really get attatched to, and brasin man i found him a legit kid, i found him cool and.. brasin. I couldn't help but tear upr for the first time thinking that my actions caused so much hurt. I litterally destryoed this family. I watched as brandi came out of miley's room she shook her head at me and went downstairs i slowly wallked away i couldn't stay seeing all the cyrus's watching them painfully go on with their lives.

_A month passed,_ Joe and Zac wouldn't let miley and her family leave, because they didn't want them to feel unsafe with living their lives. The family completely ignored me and i let them. I let them move on infront of my eyes, over that month of time i found out that it is true it is true im hot and cold, it is true im bi-polar it is true that im a screw up just ilke my started college late yes but she fit in just like highschool from the amount of phonecalls we started getting. I sighed she started livnig her life again, she started re-building herself. I knew she was in pain from what her eyes told me when our late night bump in's would happen. I knew she was just putting on a smile to prove to everyone shes strong enough to get over an ass like myself. And i proved that i can't get over my mistake i havn't been out of my room i havn't talked to my family, i completely shut everyone out. and no one even tried to help me.

I know i made a mistake by saysing those words, i know i made a mistake on doubting my energy to miley my heart that belongs to miley, i found out that i can't stop loving her no matter how hard i try. I know i made a mistake but it's to late to turn back the clocks, to go back to tthe day when we were in highschool when i had a minor crush on her, i could have prevented this arranged marriage and from miley's heartbreak. She could be happy right now but insted shes a broken girl with a broken heart, that will take months maybe years to fix. And i knew im the last person she would ever want help from.

_So i had to sit back and watch the love of my life slowly forget me, and i coudln't do anything to stop her._

-the end-


	26. Chapter 26

**BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!**

who **liked **arranged marriage?

shitty place to** end **huh? :)

well, grace here your** favorite author of the world** :P (JK!)

is making another season, that was a **SHORT** ASS seaons of like

4. episodes hahah! :D but now, this one is going to have a completely different_ turn _you guys are gonna like it BUT THEY ARE GOING TO BE

**SHORTER!** just so i can get a lot more, in :)

hows that sound the next 2 will be out tonight :O

**love me yet?**


	27. Chapter 27

It's been 5 moths, everything is slowly falling into place for miley. For me on the other hand, not so much. I have to watch her get picked up by guys almost every night for dates. EVERY NIGHT, she walks down those stairs wearing something completely gorgeous-drop dead gorgeous i should say. Every night she walks past me, swayin' that ass round like it's keys on a key chain that just needs to be spun. SHE KILLS me, after she started her life over meaning going to college she's finally smiling again, yeah she has a shit load of work todo but it's nothing miley can't do. I mean, I would go to college..but the only place i want to go is Julliard. No one knows, and no one will know. I know i can't get into that school without years of practice, but im not that bad at my secret passion i swear. I sighed, tonight was friday and miley was going to a party with Vanessa, they got a whole lot closer while me and Vanessa barely spoke to each other. I wish she was around and would listen to my thoughts, shes the only one i trusted and i lost her. Miley's Cousin Demi has been around more, she and Joe really hit it off. I havn't heard from Joe's famous long-term ex Selena in a while, she probably fell of the grid. If i couldn't tell Demi and Joe were really into each other, their probably dating. Zac was happy, He and Vanessa just announced their having a baby together. How amazing, and ..i can't put it into words how-amazing that is. Their bringing in another baby jonas! hopefully he wont turn out like me. About 3 months ago i decided to contact the two girls i knocked up IN THEIR FAVOR. 1. Her Name was Emma "we" had a baby girl together. 2. Her name was Victoria and we also had a baby girl. Two different girls, two different.. baby girls. That was 2 years ago so they'd be around 3 years old. Im not going to lie i want to know how they were doing. Do you think they would want to know how i was doing? hmm. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and scrolled down the contact, i clicked one and dialed it.

"hello" she said.

"Hey.. uh emma it's nick"

"N-Nick..?"

i could hear she was about to cry..

"how is she?"

"who your daughter?" she hastly said.

"Y-yes"

"Rebecca, is.. shes beautiful nick"

"Can i see her?" i asked.. knowing the answer was a stright out 'no'

"Y-yeyes.. nick you can"

oh _fuck. _

_10 reveiws. nextt :DD_


	28. Chapter 28

"Y-yyes nick you can see her!" she exclaimed happy i could tell.

i chuckled softly, _oh fuck no.._

"o-okay, well.. uh where do you live now?" i asked obviously nervous

"I live in England" she said.

what the hell, this girl expects me to fly ALL the way from cali, to England.

"e-england?" i stuttered "why england?" i questioned

"well, my boyfriend lives over here..I would really apprieciate if you could try to make it, i mean Rebecca's Birthday is in 2 weeks,

and it would be great for you and your 'current fling' to come over you can meet them both Rebecca and Alex" she said

Alex, huh.. hmm i think i'll go facebook lurking later on in the day :DDDDD

"I'll try my best Emma but i'd really like to meet her one day" i said sincerly but really nervous

I knew she was smiling through the phone "and i know she would love to meet her real father"

I chuckled "well, i must be going off to bed..i'll call if i have any updates alright?"

"Nick-.." she said before i hung up

"yeah emma?"

"please, don't just push rebecca off the grid, you can do it with me beceause i asked so but.. rebecca..shes just a baby"

"Emma, i dont have any intentions on doing that i promise" i said.

"alright, goodnight nick"

"good morning emma" i chuckled and hung up

whew, i let out a HUGE sigh of relif, sheeeee didn't hate me. She has a boyfriend too Alex, hmm..

I got up and turned to see Miley looking at me.

"uh.." i said while slowly approaching her

"Your going to England?" she whispered, i barely could hear her

"Yes" I said boldly, i knew if i stayed away from her, i wouldn't cause her pain. I quickly walked to my room and closed the door then again hearing that beautiful voice again, god.. How could i be so clueless as to let someone like miley slip through my fingers? ARGGG. I quickly grabbed my laptop and went to look up for flights to england. Oh boy.

After about an hour of searching i found one in my price range the only problem was it left tomorrow morning giving me about.. 8 hours to get everything i needed. I didn't waste time, after about 3 hours of getting everything i was offically packed it was around 1:30 am i decided to go to sleep. I turned on my alarm and passed out.

Soon enough the alarm went off at 5:30 meaning i had to get up and take a shower and get to the airport before 8. I was always taught to get there early, but knowning me i wouldn't so i had to do it extra early. I got up took a shower and i opened the door to see everyone was asleep. I knew they wouldn't notice i was gone-thats how bad i screwed up. No one would noticed i left i sighed and quickly got in my car and drove off.

I was sitting next to my gate when someone sat next to me. Who ever it was, they smelled nice they sorta smelled like miley but i knew it wasn't her. Why would it be her? oh Great im that physco, im thinking some probably random old lady is miley! I sighed and turned my head and my eyes, oh boy did they grow.

"Miley?"

10 reveiws for the next? :DDD

like it?


	29. Chapter 29

**i loveddd, waking up to 18 reveiws! you guys are rockingggg right noww :D keep it up! 3**

"Miley?" i was in utter shock.

thats when she tilted her big black hat back, she looked tired yeah but she still looked beautiful she was wearing skinny jeans and boots tucking the jeans into them, they had a heel. She also had a t-shirt that cut off so you could see her belly but not that noticiable, she had a cardigan over it (AND IF ya didn't know what that is, it's like a jacket to go over it lmfao i didn't :P) she had braclets and necklaces she looked so pretty. Even though you could tell she was tired, i looked over to see a small suitcase next to her.

"Hi" she whispered quietly..

"M-miley?"

she giggled, woah! she giggled! what! i think i fell into a difference universe! :O

"im not about to let you face your .." she cleared her thraot obviously not wanting to say it "I want to be.. there for you" she said looking down

Did she mean it? Did she really mean that? oh my god, i think she still cares

"Miley you don't have to, i kno-"

"I want to nick"

_woah._

We sat there in complete and AWKWARD silence. soon enough people started to show up, and it was all that awkward. Miley was so nice, she got up and sat on the floor bring her bag to her so an old man could sit down, see THIS is what i love about her, and yes. i really mean i love her again ARGGG no not..ugh shes just so caring and sweet. Maybe England will give me a chance to appoligize.

"Miley here sit down" i said while standing up

she shook her head no

"im fine down here actually"

"Miley please, i look like an idiot im letting his girlfri-" oops..

uh-oh.. ahh mistake! mistake! go back go back! rewind! REWIND DAMMIT!

awkward silence, _ONCE _again

"um..yeah okay" she stood up

I got up too, and saw i was still taller than her, aww. shes so cute! i quickly sat on the floor and she sat down oh god was this awkward. Oh crap i didn't call emma, i quickly got my phone and dialed her number"

"Hello" a voice said.

"Hey Emma?"

"Nick! hey are you coming?" she asked obviously excitted

"Yep, i actually forgot to call you, im coming ... well now and im bring.."

"Thats GREAT! nick, i can't believe it! I told alex he said it'd be a pleasureeeee." she giggled at the word pleasure because she said it in a funny way" to have you, hes excited which is sorta surprising, but who are you bringing your fiance?"

"How.. did you figure that out" i was confused

"Okay nick, your like popular still! everyone still talks about you from highschool, i found out from rachel who heard it from josh, who heard it from mikes COUSIN remember him? and HE found out from jessica's dad who heard from rebecca's mom-who"

"emma"

"oh sorry!" she giggled

then i heard a little voice. oh my god i wanted to cry. i got up obviously so miley didn't see me i got up and went to the other side of the gate termenal and leaned against the window tears forming on the bridge of my eyes.

"dat-da-a?"

a little girl's voice said, oh my god. its my daughter! who knew i would be so emotional i could tell that she was picking her up, with the nosies she made

"Yes sweetie, but this is your OTHER daddy"

otherr daddy? ohhh right, she must have told Rebecca that alex was her dad.. hmm makes sense

"Wow.." i breathed out

Then i felt a tear slide down my cheek i slowly turned around feeling someone behind me. It was miley with our suitcases in her arm and pulling one i quickly took mine so she didn't have to hold it she looked at me and put her soft hand to my cheek and she pushed a tear away from my face. I'm crying?

"It's okay nick, im right here" she whispered softly and wraped her arms around me.

Shes hugging me now, she must think im so pathtic..

I slowly wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me leaning against the glass, with the phone pressed to my ear, i laughed listening to the little girl blabber to her mother.I looked to see miley looking up at me, she knew i was talking to them. She smiled and rested her head back onto my chest. I closed my eyes listening to my little girl, while having the girl i love back in my arms :)

**not really a cliffy, but hey :) it was good right? ..sorta no okay awesome :P**

**10 reveiws for the next one!**


	30. Chapter 30

**you guys are so fucking amazing! that was a ton of reveiws! **

**sorry, today i got kissed by a dolphin im on vacation! :) **

**okaay, love it 3 super super short **

**WARNING! **

**SUPER SHORT! :( sorryxox**

I put our stuff above our heads and plopped down next to her, she was looking outside of the plane. She was tired but she was awake her leg was moving and could't stop her hand was shaking and.. couldn't stop. I quickly excused myself and texted brandi.

"does miley like flying?" -Nick J

"NOO! she hates it she has a fear of flying y? nd where r u 2?" brandi C

"She doesn't like flying?" -Nick J

"No nick, now where r u 2 every1 is freaking out!" -Brandi C

"it's not like you guys would have noticed, the only reason you guys notice we're both gone is cuz miley is" -Nick J

"Nick, thts not true! Joe was the first one to notice u were gone!" -Brandi C

"It's a lie. I know it is, everyones main prioty has been miley always will be nd u kno wht?" -Nick J

"What..?" -Brandi C

"I wouldn't have it any other way" -Nick J

I was so angry, i knew she was lying but then again im glad they were all there for miley yeah maybe i would like someone to talk to me every once in a while. But seeing miley smiling again, and hearing everyone downstairs laughing at dinner. Dinners i was never at.. i was happy for some odd reason. My main priority was miley and how she has a "fear" of flying. I had to go see her, i quickly went over after turning my phone off and putting it away i looked at her she was pale.

"Miley" I whispered "theres still time to get off this plane" i didn't want her to go..she looked so scared

"I-im fine Nick" she stuttered

"dont bullshit me now miles, please just lets get you off so you can go hom-"

"NICK! i said i dont want to go home, sit your ass down and just be quiet" she yelled

ouch.

I sat down quietly and ignored all the glances i was getting, we desended and she was nervous she was so nervous she pulled her knees to her chest and started breathing weird, she pulled her hair up im guessing because it was so hott for her because of all her worrying. I sighed and placed my hand on her knee.

she didn't move my hand.

through the first 3 hours miley was still shaking, soon enough she easied up and fell asleep. The only problem was, she fell asleep on my lap. I found myself stroking her hair softly i had my ipod in i was listening to probably the girliest song i own. By Kate Volgue "You can't break a broken heart" It was on repeat. I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop my thinking of how this relates to miley. And how i broke her heart, and now i feel from this trip i'll break her broken heart once more. But i was determined that i wouldn't do that to her. I sighed and slowly fell asleep. I had a big day tomorrow, i was meeting my summer flingof 08 while bringing along my ex-fiance. fuck. my. life.

_**hey okay, so i can't make them longer, i have absoultly no time :( so .. keep up the comments! sorry i didn't post i got kissed by a dolphin so i had to tell EVERYONE about it :DDD haha! **_

_**okaay 10 comments for the next! i have major writing block, so help me with comments get my boost up and i promise you the next one i PROMISE you the next one will be a long one alright? I PROMISE if i get a lot of encouraging comments :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**whattuppd. bitches? :P kidding sorry i havn't posted. WAY TO MUCH HOMEWORRK: (( **

**Nick's (POV)**

We walked out of the airport just to be greated by the one and only Emma. I looked over to see a car with a young man who was around my age but a little older who has blonde hair, pretty long and shaggy presentable enough, i saw him Get out he smiled at us while Miley and Emma conversed while emma hugged me, I just kept my eyes on the boy who got out and shut the door and walked to the back and he opened the door and picked up a small little girl. Oh My God. "Oh.." I felt tears well up, she was gorgeous. a little on the chubby side, but she had a cute little sweater on and pants and little booties. And a really adorable little hat. Oh god listen to me, im turning into a mushy father. I rushed over and slowly took her from his arms and hugged her tight not tight enough to crush her . I had tears down my cheeks, i never knew how emotional i was. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder I looked over while holding my daughter in my arms. It was miley who had a bright smile on her face, oh my god i just hugged both of them. I was so happy, this vacation to see my daughter and i got to have miley back in my arms. What more could i ask for?

We reached Emma and Alex's Home, Emma went to an all boarding school, where she met Alex who was the deans son, from there they sorta.. hit it off. Alex is a really good guy who takes care of Rebecca really well too. Emma was happy, she was full of Genuine happniess. And Rigth Now i am too, Miley and I put our things into our room and unpacked. We were going to stay here for 2 weeks at least i was, I wasn't sure about Miley."Miley?" I looked up from hanging up my shirt. She looked up from folding her clothes "yeah nick?" I gulped as i saw her with her red lacey bra, i saw her blush I chuckled and scracted the back of my neck. "t-thanks for everything you know?" she nodded and smiled. God how i missed that smile. "No problem, shes a beautiful little girl Nick really Emma is really nice and so is Alex, they make great parents" she knows excactly what to say and when to say it. "Yeah, shes great, and Rebecca god shes gorgeous" "Yeah she is nick" She smiled. How could i be so lucky?

We walked out about an hour later, to find Emma cooking with Alex and the two of them laughing together, and Rebecca in the high chair giggling and gurgling i smiled softly and walked up and kissed Becca's head she smiled and giggled and grabbed my necklace stopping me. I laughed and slowly pulled it from her. "No No Becca" she giggled and squealed and laughed. I laughed and went to wash my hands i wanted to help Alex and Emma. I looked up to see miley sitting next to Rebecca playing with her, she got along with everyone i swear. Emma was laughing with miley, they were talking like they knew eachother for ever, like their lives. Alex and I were cuting away with the vegetables talking about how Becca was, and what she was like. We tended to get off subject talking about How soccer was this year. He was a huge sports fan I could tell he loved Becca and Emma with his life. And If he treated them well, hes okay in my book. While eating dinner we all talked about how we've been these past years. and how life has been treating us. It was like we were really all so much more mature, and we've grown up so much, it's like we were 50. weird, i know. "So how's the wedding planning coming along" emma said, thats when me and miley froze.

"Uh wedding.. right" Miley stated nervously, she looked at me obviously with loss of words. "We're.. putting the wedding off for a bit, you know.. my family" i shrugged and looked at emma hoping.. more like praying she would believe me. "Oh, of course we hope to get an invatation" Emma said with a smile. Greeeeeaaaat. I turned around when i felt some thing hit my head. Everyone started laughing i chuckled and turned to see Becca playing with her toys, i chuckled and excused myself and got up and walked over to her and played with her. I smiled as her little fingers wrapped around my finger, i loved how she smiled with no teeth, i loved how she would try to talk but end up gurggling every word. I lvoed how she was my daughter, and she reminded me of myself. I loved how she was treated by emma and alex. And I loved i had the chance to meet her, i know im not the brightest father in the world, i never will be. No One's Perfect..But im going to try, i know that. I laughed as she squealed and rolled over onto her belly and started to crawl over to me. I gracefully picked up up and held her in my arms and watched Tv. Soon enough the three other adults had cleaned up the dishes and joined me into the living room. Miley sat next to me on the gruond and held my hand, im guessing to sell the part of.. "we're still engaged story" I sighed, but hey- it did feel good to have her touching me without it stinging like she slapepd me.

We went to bed that night, cuddling.. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about the previous day. How i met my daughter, I saw my ex fling, i met her boyfriend who really was a cool guy. I Had miley back in my arms, i loved how she held my hand at the smallest times making them feel like the most important times. I loved how she was always so cheerful around Emma and Alex. And the most thing i love about miley, is how she treated my baby girl with respect, she didn't hate Emma or Rebecca liek i thought she might. She loved them like they were part of her own family. She treated my little girl like she was her own daughter. That's when i knew, that night when i was cuddling with miley having her sleep on my chest again, thats when i knew i wanted to make things right again, i had to fix thigns. I never wanted to loose this feeling with her, I wanted her to be with me. We'll take it slow, nice and slow. We'll fix all the bumbs in the road, some day in the future, this will be us. Raising a child of our very own and loving our life like no one could change who we are. This is going to be me and miley and im not going to rest until it is..

**sorry guys, its 4:25 AM gotta get up in 2 hoursssss, school sucks dick man. im not kidding im really sorry but i told you guys. these are going to have to be short, (BUT IT'S 1,287 WORDS SO YOU CAN'T HATE ME!) im sorry i know it sucks but it has to be because i have no time to write really long ones. This one has no drama, no drama whats so ever! hope you like it that way! 10 comments for the next**


	32. Chapter 32

**so i wanna know what's wrong with this. or me. Why am i not getting 10 comment's i like got 3 ... that's not cool man! L actually that's why i havn't posted because of the lack of reveiws, i mean i havn't missed writing this cause i was stuck anyways. School is really hard, being...in the grade i am i have way much homework. like TONS. im already failing history probably math too. It's just crazy and it's only the second week of school! :( BUT. BUT BUT. THIS MONDAY IS WHEN JOE JONAS IS RUNNING THE MARATHON AND IM GOING AND AND AND THEN TUESDAY IM GOING TO THEIR CONCERTTTTTTTT! im so excited! but this is continued..**

**2 weeks have gone by and miley is opening up a little to nick. **

Nick: [walks up to miley and pulled her book down and smiles down on her] "com'on lets go for a walk"

Miley: "i was getting to the good part though!" [pouts]

nick: "yeah, but ... i bet i can do better than a book"

Miley: "what do you mean?"

Nick: "i mean" [takes the book and saves her place, and pulls her up]" let's go."

Miley: [sighs]" fine, but im not happy with you inturrepting my book reading."

Nick: "oh im sorry-would you like to continue? i just thought i'd be nice to get away for a bit."

Miley: "no no it's fine the book is already closed" [stands up] "lets go.".

* * *

Nick: [has his hands in his pockets] "So how's college treating you?"

Miley: [looks up and shrugs] "it's good, different but good. i have a lot of cool people in my classes" [turns away from him]

Nick: "when you say cool..you mean, cute don't you."

Miley: [shrugs] "i guess, so.."

Nick: "well." [clears his throat]" i'm happy for you."

Miley: [nods awkwardly] "so-where...are we going?"

Nick: "i was thinking a picnik?"

Miley: [smiles softly] "that sounds fun."

Nick:" So are you dating anyone now?" [takes a bite of his apple]

Miley: "um, well i've been going out with this guy liam, who."[smiles softly] "is amazing."

Nick: [gulps as his heart breaks just a little bit more] "oh"

Miley: "hes.. just "[smiles]" so perfect, he treats me well, he shows me respect, hes slow-"

Nick: [can't take it anymore]" i-..i got it miley.'"

Miley:" oh, right.." [looks down]" sorry"

Nick:" it's.. um okay im glad your happy"

Miley: [smiles softly] "thanks, the only thing i dont like is the amount of work and studying i have to do."

Nick: [chuckles] "that's what you get when you go to college."

Miley:" their parties, are amazing though."

Nick: [chuckles]" i bet,"

Miley: [takes a bite of her sandwhich] "so are you going to college?"

Nick: "nope. not yet anyways"

Miley: "you should go"

Nick:" i'll think about it, but i would want to get out of californina."

Miley: [gets a little sad] "oh.. really why?"

Nick: "theres.. just so many things i would want to do, and staying in the past of highschool. isn't one of them"" [looks down]

Miley: "so you're just gonna leave like that?"

Nick:" i never said that-"

Miley:" you implied it

Nick: "miley i didn't mean to upset you-"

Miley: "IM NOT UPSET!"

Nick: [sighs] "can we just enjoy this picnik please?"

Miley: [looks down and takes a bite and drops it on the plate] "im done." [looks away]

Nick: [sighs and puts the thigns away into the basket] "alright. lets go then" [stands up and grabs the basket]

miley: "no nick i -"

Nick:" your done, your done simple as that miley i get it." [gets up and turns around and starts walking towards their house]

Miley: [looks over at the river she sighs and grabs her purse and follows him]

Nick: [walking; feeling heartbroken]

Miley: [catchs up to him and looks at him]

Nick: [looks at her] "what"

Miley: "your sad."

Nick: "no im not" [looks ahead]

Miley: [stops him] "why are you sad?"

Nick: "no. reason. miley. alright just drop it please!" [turns back around and continues walking]

Miley:" But Nick!-"

Nick: "NO. buts miley alright?" [turns around to face her and looks at her and drops the basket]

**Nick's POV:**

"im in love with you, alright i KNOW im bi-polar. and i KNOW im a jerk. I KNOW i ruined your life, and im sorry! i never ment for that to happen i truely didn't! if i could rewind the clock i would alright? i WOULD take back meeting you so you wouln't have to go through everything i did to you!" a tear rolled down my cheeck as i exclaimed how i really felt to her, i took a step closer to her only inches away from her beautiful perfect pink lips. "I regret everything! i ruined your life! but miley i wouldn't..i wouldn't" i couldn't go on. i was about to choack on my own tears. " I lov-ve you alright?" i said as i looked down, i turned around to walk away but something pulled me back to the shocked girl who stood before me. I grabbed her face and pullsed her in to a passioniate kiss. I knew she was hesitant, but hey she had to be. Finally, i felt like the world stopped spinning, she was kissing me back, obviously asking for enterence i slowly opened my mouth, and then our tounges were in a battle, a fierce one too. She wrapped her arms around my neck as i pulled her closer by the waiste and never letgo. I couldn't let go, i loved this girl. i want to be with her- i dont want her to be with that liam guy, i want her to be with ME. and only me, im not going to ruin this, i couldn't not with breaking her heart again. I slowly pulled away. "I love you too nick" she whispered. . she loves me too! i was screaming with over joy, i was so happy. "Is this better than reading a book?" I asked with a cheecky grin. "yeaah, 10x better" she giggled and kissed me again.


	33. Chapter 33

i didn't put an amount to count up for comments, but since im being sweet and generous. i'm going to put this up :)

**it's been 2 days since the two shared their kiss :]**

miley: [opens the door to see the most beautiful sight]

Nick: [sleeping on his bed with rebecca next to him]

emma: [stands up] "i promise im not stalking him" [giggles] "i just needed to make sure, becca diddn't fall"

Miley: "no problem" [she whispered] "emma?"

Emma: [turns around at the door]" yeah miley?"

Miley: "thank you for letting us stay here"

Emma: [smiles hearing "us" ]" i heard you and nick got back together"

Miley: [shrugs with a smile] "maybe"

Emma: [smiles] "i'll talk to you later miley Alex, and I are going to a dinner, nick said he'd watch becca".

Miley: [smiles] "have fun"

Emma: "oh we will"[winks and giggles and leaves]

Miley: [walks up to see nick's arm drapped across becca's chubby tummy she giggles softly and takes a picture]

Becca: [wakes up about to whine]

Miley: "ooh, no!" [picks her up quickly and rocks her] "shh, baby. Your daddy is sleeping"

Nick: [chuckles]

Miley: [looks up and gives him a sympethtic look]" im sorry" [sits down on a rocking chair and rocks becca back to sleep]

Nick: [smiles a little and wipes his eyes]" miley how are you so good with children?"

Miley: "I raised noah didn't i?"

Nick: "true..crazy monster"

Miley: [giggles]

Nick: [smiles and groans as he stretchs]

Miley: [watching him she laughs] "you stretch weird."

Nick: "why thank you."

Miley: "that's not a compliment" [giggles]

Nick: [gets up and walks over and kisses her and smiles] "im gonna take it as one."

Miley: [blushes]

Becca: [opens her eyes]

**A/N: ^^i dont know how to speak baby sorry :]**

Nick: [smiles and picks her up and hosts her up on his hip]

Miley: "where's your shirt stud boy." [winks]

Nick: [chuckles]" off."

Miley: "state the obvious."

Nick: [laughs]" well you asked." [opens the door and walks into the kitchen he puts becca in the high chair and starts making her food]

Miley: [walks out and giggles] "emma and alex, went to dinner"

Nick: "i know im watching becca-well" [smiles and looks up] "we're watching becca"

Miley: [smiles a little] "I like the sounds of that" [she whispered]

* * *

Nick: [wakes up to becca crying he gets up quickly and walks into her room he picks her up and smiles] "hey baby why are you crying?" [sits down in the living room] "huh? why you crying girl?"

Becca: [continues crying]

Nick: [looks at the clock]

Emma: [walks out sleepy] "she needs food, probably" [yawns]

Nick: "go back to bed ems i can take care of her."

Emma: "Not this time" [smiles and lifts up her shirt] "breast feeding stupid"

Nick: [looks away fast and holds becca out]

Emma: [laughs and walks away] "night nick."

Nick: "N-night." [waits till shes gone] "wow.."

Miley: [giggles] "someone gets excited a bit to fast."

Nick: [his head flys up] "oh god, please look away" [covers his lap]

miley: [walks over and straddles him and pulls her hair out of a pony tail] "why?" [winks]

Nick: [groans] "mi-miley here?"

Miley: [whispers: **why not here?** nibbles on his ear]

Nick: [groans and flips them over and takes her shirt off] "o-on the couch?"

Miley: "On the fucking couch." [grabs his head and kisses him]

* * *

Emma: [walks out] WOAH! okay [covers her eyes she walks over softly and drops a cover on them] "God guys!" [walks into the kitchne]

Miley: [wakes up slowly she smiles] "hey sweetie."

Nick: [wakes up and groans] "h-hey baby last night's fun, was" [winks] "_unbelieavble_"

Miley: "well, you know how i do"

Emma: [walks out] "i think everyone knows how you guys do, really on the couch? without a cover i walk in to see you guys in your birthday suits"

Nick: [turns bright red] "no you didn't"

Emma: "oh i did"

Nick: "no you didn't"

Emma: "OH but i did."

Nick: "nope"

Emma: "yep"

Nick: "No-nope."

Emma: [rolls her eyes] "dude, i saw litterally everything, i DIDN'T need to see." [giggles] "but whatever thats where alex LOVVEVVS to do naughty things" [winks and leaves]

Miley and Nick: [jumps up and look at the couch]

Nick: "gross."

Miley: [giggles and kisses him nd takes the blanket from him and skips into the room]

Nick: "wait i-"

Alex: [walks in] "bro God"!

Nick: [turns even redder he grabs a pillow and runs into his room]

Alex: [laughs and shakes his head] "oh god, ON THE COUCH REALLY?"

Nick: "SORRY!"

Alex: [chuckles]" i aint sitting there anymore."

Miley: "so are you happy we're going back home?"

Nick: "Not really, i dont want to face our familes"

Miley:" good point, i need to go back though i have class in 2 days."

Nick: "right" [smiles he turns to his baby girl thats in his arms]"daddy loves you .. very very much"

Becca: [pulls his curls and giggles as it springs back in place]

Nick: [chuckles]

Becca: [giggles and continues to play with his hair]

Nick: [smiles and looks at miley] "i'm really gonna miss her" [kisses her cheek and snuggles into her]

Miley: [smiles] "shes gonna miss you too, that's why you need to vist like.. ever 6 months"

Nick: "im gonna make it 4 i can't stand being away from her" [smiles at her]

Miley: [smiles at nick]

Miley's pov:

Nick was such a gentlemen now, how could i not fall for him again? I know my brain says dont, but my heart over powered my brain, and im glad it did. Im glad my heart has a mind of its own when sometimes my brain doesn't. We said our goodbyes, that lasted about a half an hour, because nick couldn't part from his baby. I took his hand as we walked to our airplane gate, we sat down and held each other. Nick i could feel his tears on my shoulder, i felt so bad for him, i couldn't bare the fact he was in so much pain. That's what happens when your in love with someone you don't want them in pain, and right now i know im falling hard again for nick. _Great._I watched as he collected himself together, when we were boarding our flight. Oh god, here comes the fact we're gonna be in the air, and not have anything under us except water. Oh god, i can't breathe, i can't breathe, OH SHIT. Then i felt a chuckle and a hand snake into mine. I looked up and smiled softly, nervously of course. "Miley, im right here" i smiled and nodded. Here goes nothing..

Nick: [sits down next to her] "okay heres a thought want to hear it?"

Miley: "d-do i have to?" [cleanching onto the seat.. thingys ARM RESTS!]

**jonas brother's concert toinght, i saw them in the iwin run. HOLY FUCK hott as ever ;]**

Nick: [smiles] "the airplane isn't hovering over the ocean sweetie" [looses her hand grip and moves the thing so she can scoot over] "it has ropes holding on, and guess whos directing the flight?"

Miley: "th-the captin"

Nick: [chuckles and nods no] "Nope"

Miley: [looks up]"then who?"

Nick: "God." [whipsers in her ear] "God is flying this plane by holding the strings."

Miley: [smiles a little and relaxs and kisses his cheek] "thank you."

Nick: [smiles and nods] "thats what my brother's used to tell me when i was like 5"

Miley:" it works"

Nick: "and i believe it."

Miley: [smiles]

Miley's POV:

he really has changed. and im loving this side of Nicholas Grey. maybe a little _too_ much ;]

**like it?**

**love it?**

**what, what what!**

**tell me! :]**


	34. Chapter 34

**2 months later, miley's back in school and everyones "okay" with each other.**

"Nick?" she ran into his room

NIck looked up and smiled and laughed a little "Noah, what is going on?"

"I wanted to play dress up with brasion but he sorta messed up" she pouted "fix it"

He laughed and walked over and put her on his bed and kneeled infront of her and slowly pulled out a clip that was obviously stuck in her hair. "Good Lord what did he do to you?" he laughed as he continued picking out clips and bobbby pins, he saw her eyes were bright blue and her lips were red like the red carpet. He shook his head and chuckled, she looked like a clown.

"He's a butt face" she said.

"Well, then.. " he looked up to hear someone clear their throat. His eyes widened."Noah.. go to your room" he said standing up.

"But nick-"

"Noah now please" he said sternly.

The man smirked and nodded "yes noah go to your room"

"Don't talk to her" he turned to noah "noah go to your room" he raised his voice slightly

"okay.." she quickly ran off

Nick waited until her door closed he pulled him inside and shut the door he turned around. "What the hell are you doing here Justin" he snarled at him.

"Dude com'on your not happy to see your bro?" he chuckled

he scoffed like 'yeah right'. Nick would never be happy to see him, hes the one who stole his first real girlfriend from him back in freshmen year. "why are you here?" The shaggy hair'ed guy sat down on his bed and smirked "I just dropped off your beautiful babe" . My mouth dropped, Miley? He dropped off miley? how did he know miley? Oh, No. "Whatever your game is justin-" "There is no game nick, im just simply dropping off a friend from school-nick why arn't you in college did you not pass still stuck in freshmen year?" he laughed, i grabbed him roughly and slammed him against my door. I was beyond angry, how dare he bring up freshmen year. "WHAT. do you WANT!" i slammed him harder. He pushed me off and fixed his shirt. "I wanted to tell you that" he smirked, oh no.. that smirk. "i can't wait to get your girlfriend in bed tomorrow night at our date" he left with a wink and a chuckle. "i can't let this happen" i mumbled and walked out of my room.

"Miley?" i yelled, walking down the hallway.

I heard her door open quickly she rushed out wearing sweats and a tanktop and her hair was tied up in a bun and she had her glasses on. She looked absoultly beautiful.

"whats up is something wrong?" she asked obviously worried

"Yeah actually, why are you going on a date with Justin?" i ordered

She took a step back and put her hand on her hip. "Excuse me?"

"I said why ar-"

"No-No i understand what you said, but WHY did you say it?" she said with a ton of attitude.

"miley you don't understand hes a bad guy-"

"So where you"

where is all this coming from? i thought we were all on a good page here, i thought we were behind this.

"Miley what is going on im trying to protect you!"

She let out a sigh and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "i'll be fine" she walked past me going downstairs. Oh .. great

"nicky?" i heard a little girl's voice come from behind me i quickly turned around to see Noah all cleaned up and her eyes seemed a bit puffy, i hope not from crying.. I picked her up "Whats wrong baby?" "Why arn't you and miley together anymore?" she whispered clinging onto my neck. I cringed at that question, no one's asked me that question before i put her down on my bed and kneeled infront of her "Noah it's hard.. Miley and I.. we're friends" I tried to convince her but unfortuently shes stubborn like her sister. "But i dont understand why can't you guys be together again?" "Noah it just.. i've hurt your sister noah and you know that unfortuently yes, im sorry for everything i've done but it's just.. to her im not worth the heart-ache.." I sighed and sat down infront of her. "..and plus, i'll be gone for a while to get out of her way" then i saw noah's face frown. "what are you talking about nicky?" "Nicky here.. is going to texas for a while.." "What do you mean nick?" i turned around to see Miley standing behind me holding a bag of chips. I stood up slowly, this is not how i wanted to tell her.

"I..im going to texas for 3 months" I looked down scratching my neck.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "your leaving for three months?"

"i.. i got a job miley" i looked at her "i'm a new business consultant"

"h-how you don't even have a college degree!" she yelled, with a tear threating to fall.

"Miley, it's an old friends' business, and they hooked me up-I took the job"

"Does Zac? Vanessa Joe? know? Anyone?" she yelled a little louder

"I told Zac" i stated.

"Well why couldn't you tell me?" She said angry

"Because, i didn't want to you don't need to know your so caught up in your school work to even notice me anymore!"

"I NOTICE YOU NICK!"

"Miley no you don't your always in your room 24/7 and when your not your going out on a date with a different guy, your never home for dinner. You havn't been to noah's plays in a while! Miley your not home anymore!" i started to get angry.

"I-I am home! i just have a lot of work to do!"

"Okay, well now i do too im doing my job too" I nodded to the pile of papers on my desk. "And i have to get back to work, so if you ladies wouldn't mind?" I slowly but gently pushed them out and closed the door sliding down. That is not how i wanted to handle that situation.


End file.
